


Плодородие

by mciron2013



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cruelty, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Drama, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Murder, Mystery, Original Character(s), Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Cults, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Torture, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Фэнтезийный мир, немного похожий на средневековый Китай. Мелкий воришка Рин решает выгодно пристроиться в попавшийся на пути монастырь.
Kudos: 3





	Плодородие

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-15 от команды Ксенофилии.  
> Бета Кошарик.  
> Также над фанфиком работала Anele.

Я постучал в ворота монастыря ранним утром, когда солнце ещё не устремило к земле слабые лучи. Башмаки мои были дырявыми, штаны и рубаха — протёртыми на локтях и коленях, плащ я давно обменял на две тарелки рисовой каши, а в кармане моём зияла здоровенная дыра.  
В монастыре наверняка жилось получше, чем на большой дороге, оттуда можно что-нибудь стащить, например, подношения с алтаря, и унести ноги, пока не поймали (пятки мои ещё чесались при воспоминании о том, как по ним хорошенько прошлись палкой, когда поймали меня за кражей серебряных ложечек). Так я рассуждал, переминаясь перед воротами в ожидании, пока мне откроют, но вот уж не думал, что внутрь меня впустят с радостным восклицанием.  
— Новый послушник!  
Так сказал стражник, надзирающий за калиткой, вооружённый пикой мужчина в чёрном одеянии. Я хотел было возразить, что никакой я не новый послушник, а всего лишь ищу, нет ли в монастыре работы для меня, хотя бы и за еду, но тут сообразил, что нужно молчать, потому что удача сама плывёт мне в руки. Ведь куда деваться человеку без гроша в кармане и без крыши над головой?  
Но выход был найден, и я торопливо закивал. Остаться здесь ненадолго, а там наворовать всякой дорогой мелочи — и в путь.  
— Пойдём, провожу тебя к настоятелю, — ласково сказал мне стражник, и я даже устыдился того, что собирался сотворить. Но дело уже было сделано, а калитка закрылась за моей спиной. Вот так неожиданно поворачивается колесо человеческой судьбы.  
Внутри монастырь был лучше, чем снаружи. Умело спрятанный в горах, он выходил на небольшую широкую долину, закрывая воротами лучший и удобнейший вход в неё. Похоже, всё, что было за воротами: и храм, и жилища, и хозяйственные постройки, и сама долина с лесом, рекой и круглым озером посередине — всё принадлежало монастырю. Да, здесь было что украсть, как бы только всё украденное унести?  
Я хмыкнул, пока стражник вёл меня через двор, по которому сновали люди, занятые своими делами. Открыв передо мной дверь, стражник оставил пику у порога и, поклонившись, вошёл в помещение. Я ожидал увидеть кого-нибудь, но в комнате никого не оказалось. Не успев рассмотреть росписи, которыми были покрыты стены и потолок предбанника, я последовал за своим проводником дальше. Мы миновали недлинный коридор с несколькими окнами и достигли двери, в которую стражник осторожно постучал.  
— Войдите, — раздался изнутри мягкий голос. За дверью оказалась комната, напоминающая кабинет и хранилище свитков одновременно.  
— Неужели ты привёл нового послушника? — произнёс всё тот же голос, и из-за стола слева от двери поднялся человек, в котором я тотчас же угадал главу монастыря.   
Пожилой, но с подвижным лицом и лёгкими движениями, настоятель был одет в белое.  
— Привёл, господин Зиоль, — ответил мой провожатый. — Этот юноша хочет присоединиться к нашему братству.  
— Хорошо, — ответил тот, поглаживая длинную седую бороду. — А теперь оставь нас, мы с ним поговорим.  
Едва за стражником закрылась дверь, настоятель Зиоль присел на диванчик, который стоял у стены рядом со шкафом, набитым свитками в футлярах, и сделал мне знак, чтобы я сел рядом. С нерешительностью я повиновался. Диванчик был чистым, и мне не хотелось его пачкать своим грязным задом.   
По-видимому, господин Зиоль понял моё затруднение, потому что молча улыбнулся,. С минуту он рассматривал моё лицо, а я притворялся, что смущаюсь такого пристального внимания.  
— Как тебя зовут, юноша? — спросил он наконец. — И откуда ты родом?  
Я назвался, отметив при этом, что я пришёл из дальних краёв. Имя моей родной провинции, казалось, ничуть не удивило господина Зиоля, он только понимающе прищёлкнул языком.  
— Так ты хочешь стать послушником нашего монастыря и посвятить себя служению? — уточнил он, удовольствовавшись осмотром моей потрёпанной одежды.  
— Очень! — заверил я.  
— Что же, — сказал он, сцепив руки на коленях. — Ты должен быть готов к трудностям, Рин. Тут никто никому не делает поблажек. Служение может сначала показаться тебе тягостным или бессмысленным, и именно в этот момент и решится, останешься ты или нет.  
— Я готов, — произнёс я. В желудке у меня забурчало — очень хотелось есть.  
— Так что же тебя привело в наш монастырь? — поинтересовался господин Зиоль всё в той же неторопливой манере.  
— Ну… — начал я. — Я всегда знал, что должен посвятить себя чему-то важному. И вот, отправившись в странствия и много проскитавшись, я наткнулся на ваш монастырь тогда, когда совсем обессилел и остался безо всего. «Вот выход, — сказал я себе. — Вот возможность не просто бродить туда-сюда, перебиваясь случайными заработками, а делать что-то по-настоящему важное». Думаю, это достаточная причина для того, чтобы остаться здесь.  
— М-м-м… — промычал господин Зиоль полувопросительно . Его взгляд был устремлён в окно, за которым виднелись пологие вершины гор. — Вот что, Рин. Я думаю, что благородные порывы — это прекрасно. И не в моих правилах прогонять человека, если он пришёл. Каким ты станешь послушником, а после монахом — это ты уже решишь сам. Но пока что — добро пожаловать.  
Он поднялся с диванчика и дёрнул за шнурок, который висел над его столом. Тут же послышались шаги, дверь отворилась, и вошёл человек в синей одежде с золотистой каймой по вороту и рукавам.  
— Аштиарн, — сказал настоятель. — Проводи этого юношу в баню, проследи, чтобы ему дали одежду, положенную неофиту, и указали комнату. Но сначала, конечно же, угости его обедом. Он голоден, верно, Рин?  
Я закивал. На меня сыпались все блага, каких только можно было пожелать.  
— А после, — продолжал настоятель, — я сам покажу ему храм и растолкую, как и кому мы молимся.  
— Пойдём, — сказал мне человек, которого назвали Аштиарном. Наверное, это был личный слуга настоятеля.  
Он проводил меня сначала на кухню, где меня накормили сытной рыбной похлёбкой, а потом — в баню, где посадили в лохань и помогли смыть с себя грязь.  
Я пребывал в полном блаженстве и едва не уснул прямо в воде. Моё предприятие начиналось чрезвычайно удачно.  
После бани мне выдали одежду цвета неба. Это были штаны и рубаха, которые подвязывались пояском, а ещё сандалии, и я с удовольствием облачился в них, тут же забыв о прежних лохмотьях. Даже если придётся бежать, я всегда смогу украсть другую одежду, а эту, приметную, выброшу в канаву.  
— Ступай за мной, Рин, — сказал мне Аштиарн, который вернулся, когда со мной закончили, и я повиновался. Мы миновали двор, поднялись на галерею и зашагали по ней.  
— Вот это будет твоя комната, — произнёс Аштиарн, открывая передо мной одну из одинаковых дверей. — Ты сам понимаешь, что послушник монастыря не должен жить в роскоши.  
В комнате нашёлся кувшин с водой, коврик, подушка и свёрнутый в рулон тонкий матрас с покрывалом, но этого мне должно было хватить с лихвой. Это не голая земля и не ветви деревьев.  
— Спасибо, господин Аштиарн, — ответил я и поклонился. — Теперь вы проводите меня к настоятелю?  
— Он уже ждёт тебя, — ответил Аштиарн и указал рукой на двор. В самом деле, там прогуливалась высокая фигура в белом, и я, не дожидаясь разрешения, сбежал вниз.  
— Ты всем доволен? — спросил меня Зиоль, когда я подошёл и остановился на почтительном расстоянии.  
— Я никогда не ел более вкусной похлёбки! — с чистым сердцем признался я. Зиоль добродушно рассмеялся и сделал мне знак следовать за ним. Мы неспешно пересекли двор в обратную сторону.  
— Итак, Рин, ты должен знать следующее, — говорил настоятель, а я старался ловить каждое его слово. Было интересно. — Мы молимся о плодородии. Чтобы на полях созревало много риса и чтобы скот давал хороший приплод. Если мы не станем этого делать и забудем о своём долге перед теми созданиями, которые жили на этой земле раньше, чем мы, люди, здесь поселились, мы все погибнем.   
В монастырь приходят юношами и ждут посвящения, когда можно будет узнать часть хранимых в монастыре тайн. По истечении нескольких лет становятся монахами, либо возвращаются к прежней жизни , дав обет молчать об этих тайнах. Среди послушников и монахов есть сыновья крестьян, ремесленников, чиновников, вельмож и даже сыновья рабов, чьё рабство не перешло по наследству. Но в монастыре равны все, и ты должен это запомнить. Почтение оказывается только некоторым важнейшим лицам в монастыре и, разумеется, божествам.   
Ты должен различать по одежде людей, с которыми здесь встретишься, — продолжал господин Зиоль, поворачивая и направляясь вдоль стены. — Штаны и рубаха — будничная одежда, а длинное одеяние — праздничное. Ты носишь одежду цвета ясного неба, это символизирует, что ты ещё не посвящён в тайны и являешься неофитом. Когда ты станешь послушником, — а это, полагаю, случится довольно скоро, — тебе дадут одежду тёмно-зелёного цвета. Монахи носят тёмно-синее, а вот если ты видишь перед собой человека в чёрном, то знай, что это стражник, нанятый специально для охраны монастыря. Защищаться и охранять монастырь необходимо, но тем, кто заботится о плодородии окрестных земель, не позволено брать в руки оружие.  
Мы повернули снова, продолжая медленно прогуливаться по периметру двора. Я с любопытством заглядывал в арки, пытаясь рассмотреть соседние дворики.  
— Ты встретишь также людей в сером, это рабы, которые выполняют самую грязную и тяжёлую работу, — объяснял мне господин Зиоль. Как раз в эту минуту мимо нас с поклоном прошёл человек в сером. Он вёз в тачке гору камней.  
— Я же ношу белое, белый цвет — это знак чистоты и мудрости, — продолжал настоятель. — Цвета для одежды придуманы не просто так. Ты, наверное, замечал, как ночь от ночи изменяется на небе луна? Она полнеет, набирает силу, а потом снова начинает тощать. Затем она исчезает, а через некоторое время появляется вновь. Изменяясь, луна движет все воды, земные, воздушные и подземные, управляет движением крови и растительных соков. Иначе говоря, плодородие зависит от луны, и потому мы молимся луне.  
— Луне? — переспросил я с удивлением, размышляя, готов ли я поклоняться светилу.  
— Да, Рин, луне. И потому цвета наших одежд — это цвета ночи. Тёмные зелёный и синий, чёрный… Всё, кроме голубого.  
— И белый, цвет луны, — добавил я, по-новому глядя на его одежды.  
— Верно. Теперь же я покажу тебе, где что находится.  
И, проведя меня по дворам монастыря, связанным между собой арками, Зиоль объяснил, где находятся хозяйственные постройки, где жилища послушников, где — жилища монахов, где — его собственное, и так далее.  
— Встают в монастыре в шесть часов , — рассказывал он, открывая двустворчатую дверь в одной из стен. — И тут же идут в храм, чтобы помолиться. Осторожно, здесь ступени.  
Вниз вела тёмная крутая лестница, ступени её были стёрты посередине множеством ног. Настоятель взял факел из углубления в стене и ловко зажёг его. Кремень и огниво он извлёк, как мне показалось, из мешочка на поясе.  
— После молитвы завтракают, а дальше каждый занимается тем, что обязан делать. Задание тебе будет давать Аштиарн, — говорил настоятель, привычно спускаясь по ступеням. Его голос улетал куда-то вниз и терялся в темноте. Спуск показался мне бесконечным, но наконец мы ступили на открытое пространство, и я сразу понял, что это и есть храм.  
— Здесь всё вырублено в скале, — пояснил Зиоль, — хотя пространство небольшое. Сейчас мы с тобой находимся чуть выше уровня того озера, которое ты видел из окна. Чуть выше… — добавил он и пошёл вперёд.  
Моим глазам открылся не слишком большой зал, освещённый несколькими плошками с жиром, на противоположной стене которого были вырезаны какие-то изображения, раскрашенные разными красками. Среди них выделялся огромный жёлтый круг посередине, и я понял, что это луна. Уверившись, я нашёл слева и справа от неё ещё две луны, убывающую и растущую. Всё оказалось просто.  
— А это что? — спросил я, указывая на пространство ниже изображений луны, которое пестрело фигурами.  
— Это множество живых существ, которые испытывают на себе влияние луны, — охотно объяснил настоятель. — Ты видишь здесь и лошадь, и дерево, и человека, и побеги риса, а вот здесь изобразили змею…  
Он дал мне время, чтобы рассмотреть всю стену, и продолжил:  
— Монахи и послушники рассаживаются на полу, я произношу молитву, и каждый мысленно благодарит луну за то, что позволила водам и жизненным сокам сочетаться так, чтобы дать ему жизнь. Может, тебе мой рассказ кажется странным, но вскоре ты поймёшь, что это действительно произошло именно так.  
Оглянувшись на стену в последний раз, я последовал за настоятелем наверх и после долгого подъёма оказался в залитом солнцем дворе. В глазах у меня было темно, да и слепило солнце, поэтому когда неподалёку мелькнуло яркое жёлтое пятно, я не сразу понял, что это такое.  
— А кто тут прошёл в жёлтой одежде? — спросил я, оглядывая двор. — Вы ничего не говорили про жёлтую одежду, господин Зиоль! Должен ли я относиться с особым почтением к человеку, который надел жёлтое?  
— Где? — изумлённо переспросил настоятель. — Тебе почудилось, здесь никого не было. Это солнце тебя ослепило! А теперь пойдём, я ещё не рассказал тебе о том, как строги правила нашего монастыря.  
Мы двинулись дальше таким же медленным шагом.  
— Видишь ли, Рин, — говорил настоятель, — луна слишком капризна, и нам не дано знать, когда именно она покажет нам свой нрав. Поэтому все правила и предписания монастыря должны соблюдаться самым неукоснительным образом, ведь никто не хочет рисковать будущим урожаем, верно?  
— А что будет, если я… — начал я, но он меня опередил.  
— Я сам выношу приговор, — очень серьёзно произнёс настоятель, — он зависит от тяжести проступка. Но не надейся на снисхождение, мои приговоры жестоки, ведь я, как и все другие, не хочу умереть с голоду среди пустыни, в которую может превратиться наш край. А чтобы ты не сомневался в моих словах, я покажу тебе кое-что…  
Зиоль резко потянул на себя одну из дверей и втолкнул меня внутрь. Я увидел помещение, полное разных необычных предметов. В глубине его происходила какая-то возня.  
— Это комната для наказаний, — строго произнёс настоятель. — Ступай за мной и не вздумай удрать, несчастный трусишка.  
Навстречу нам шагнул некто, чью принадлежность к тому или иному разряду жителей монастыря я затруднился определить. Это был дюжий мужчина , обнажённый по пояс, с длинной косой.  
— Тенгот, — ласково произнёс настоятель, — наш новый послушник жаждет знать, что ждёт его, если он нарушит предписания. Покажи ему.  
Мужчина поклонился.  
— С удовольствием, господин Зиоль, — сказал он. Из-за его спины донесся звук, похожий на всхлип. В каком-то оцепенении заглянув туда, я увидел стол, на котором лежал совершенно обнажённый юноша, его ноги были раздвинуты так, что хорошо было видно промежность. Видимо, это с ним только что возился Тенгот..   
— Пока господин Тенгот готовит тебя, расскажи Рину, что ты сделал, — потребовал Зиоль, и юноша обратил к нам искажённое заплаканное лицо.  
— Я усомнился в том, что изменится что-либо, если перестать молиться, — прорыдал он.  
— Я не намерен давать тебе шанс узнать, правда это или нет, Цестен, — ответил ему настоятель и подтолкнул меня в спину. — Смотри и запоминай, Рин, чего не следует делать в нашем монастыре.  
Всё ещё пребывая в оцепенении, я смотрел, как Тенгот, в котором я уже успел определить палача, достаёт что-то из небольшого ящичка неподалёку. Оказалось, что это узкий кожаный мешочек небольшого размера.  
— Это используется для многих целей, но сейчас — для того, чтобы не повредить орган, который я не намерен трогать, — хладнокровно объяснил мне Тенгот. Мне прекрасно было видно, как он надевает мешочек на сморщенный от страха член провинившегося юноши. Только когда Тенгот достал очень гибкую и тонкую плеть, я понял, что он собирается делать. Я хотел отшатнуться, но Зиоль не позволил мне этого сделать, крепко ухватив за локоть.  
— Стой и смотри! — велел он. — Я назначил ему шесть ударов.  
Цестен разрыдался, дёргая руками и ногами, а палач, несколько раз замахнувшись и примерившись, нанёс по его мошонке первый удар. Взвизгнув, Цестен забился с утроенной силой, но все его усилия были тщетны.  
Меня трясло от ужаса и тошнило. Настоятель добился того, чего хотел, и я представлял, что это я, а не Цестен лежу на столе, крепко привязанный.  
Тенгот ударил второй и третий раз, почти не делая перерыва, и Цестен завыл, до крови сдирая себе верёвками кожу на запястьях. Его яички покраснели, и Тенгот задумчиво помял их в руке, прежде чем нанести четвёртый удар, после которого несчастный потерял сознание.   
Палач с сомнением посмотрел на невозмутимого настоятеля, но тот кивнул ему:  
— Я назначил шесть, — произнёс он, и только тогда Тенгот всыпал оставшиеся два. Я понадеялся, что Цестен ничего не почувствовал.  
Вслед за этим Тенгот выплеснул на него ведро воды, Цестен застонал и слабо задёргался. Зиоль отвёл меня в сторону и позволил опереться о стену, в то время как Тенгот быстро отвязывал Цестена, не разрезая верёвки, а развязывая хитрые узлы одним движением.  
— Теперь ты понял? — спросил меня настоятель. — Когда речь идёт о жизни людей, они готовы на всё, что угодно, ясно?  
— Д-да… — пролепетал я вне себя от страха.  
— Тенгот, ты закончил? — спросил настоятель, видя, что палач сбросил Цестена на тряпьё, постеленное в углу. — Тогда займись Рином. Видишь ли, он солгал мне, явившись сюда. Всем понятно, что никакой тяги к молитвам он не почувствовал, он обыкновенный воришка, который шляется по дорогам и ищет, чего бы украсть. Я назначаю ему тридцать розог.  
И, не успел я сказать хоть слово, как уже оказался на скамье лицом вниз и со спущенными штанами, Тенгот нажимал коленом мне на спину, а по моим ягодицам вовсю ходила розга.  
Потом Аштиарн отвёл меня в мою комнату и запер снаружи. Плача, я смочил холодной водой исхлёстанный зад и лёг на матрас. Было ясно, что из монастыря нужно бежать как можно скорее. Я не собирался оставаться в месте, где людей пороли по поводу и без. Кто знает, на что ещё способен настоятель, который только прикидывался добреньким? Может, он убивает людей, когда ему захочется?  
Вечером мне принесли рисовую кашу и приятный на вкус напиток зеленовато-коричневого цвета. Однако я тут же пожалел, что выпил его: у меня немедленно закружилась голова, и пришлось прилечь. Вошёл раб, унёс опустевшую посуду, а я лежал на боку на своём матрасе и смотрел в маленькое окошко под потолком. Наступила ночь, голова моя продолжала кружиться, стоило мне попробовать встать. В оконце показалась полная луна и запрыгала перед глазами, словно дразнясь.   
Снаружи, на галерее, раздался шум, кто-то пробежал, что-то негромко произнес неподалёку от моей двери. Загремел в замке ключ, я попробовал встать навстречу вошедшим, но повалился навзничь.  
— Этот? — спросил голос надо мной.  
— Да, он, — подтвердил второй. Вслед за этим меня подняли и понесли, закинув на плечо, как мешок. Я попробовал сопротивляться, но был настолько слаб, что не сумел и поднять руку. Наверное, настоятель передумал, и меня сейчас убьют… Эта мысль не вызывала во мне страха, так как напиток, который мне дали, всё ещё действовал.  
Мы спустились во двор, я видел мощёные плитки, и от того, как они рябили в глазах, меня тошнило.  
— Как Эйгис? — спросил тот, кто нёс меня.  
— Осталось час или полтора, нужно поторопиться, — ответил другой. Скрипнула дверь, вокруг сомкнулась темнота и прохлада, по глазам мазнул резкий свет.   
— Орёт как резаный, наверное, даже здесь слышно, — добавил второй. Он шёл впереди и освещал дорогу, а я пожалел несчастного, которого подвергали пыткам по приказу настоятеля.  
Мы зашли в дверцу в стене , и меня понесли вниз по ступеням. Как плохо мне ни было, я все же понял, что меня зачем-то несут в подземный храм. Но это оказалось не так. Меня положили на вырезанную из камня скамью в небольшой комнате без окон и начали раздевать догола. Я не сопротивлялся, не в силах поднять руки, хотя страх понемногу овладевал мной. Перед глазами всё прыгало. Возможно, луне приносят человеческие жертвы, а настоятель об этом умолчал?   
Тут я увидел, что второй из моих мучителей стоит надо мной, держа в руке нечто вроде меха с наконечником, но не успел этому удивиться. Меня перевернули на живот и немедленно запустили мне руку между ног. Смазанный чем-то скользким палец проник в задний проход и стал тереться, скользя туда-сюда. Сил моих хватило только на то, чтобы протестующе замычать. Палец исчез, зато вместо него в меня сунули что-то другое, наверное, тот наконечник, который я видел. Вслед за этим моё нутро стало наполняться водой, которая постепенно раздувала мне живот. Я попробовал было взбрыкнуть, но ничего не получилось, и вода по-прежнему заполняла меня, булькая и причиняя немало неудобств. Когда всё закончилось, мой живот превратился в барабан, и я, кряхтя и постанывая, попробовал лечь поудобнее. Спустя краткое время меня перенесли в угол комнаты, где обнаружилось небольшое отверстие в полу. Меня посадили на него, я с облегчением исторг из себя всю влитую в меня воду и испражнился, после чего мои мучители решили, что этого достаточно.   
Я уверился, что меня готовят для жертвоприношения, иначе зачем так тщательно очищать моё тело снаружи и изнутри? Не иначе, только для того, чтобы жертва предстала перед божеством подготовленной. Меня ждала смерть, и я, хоть и с помутнённым сознанием, но желал её отсрочки или даже спасения, при этом понимая, что виноват сам. О моей смерти никто не узнает, и я, по верованиям местных жителей, после смерти исторгну влагу, которая наполняет моё тело, и она вернётся в исходное состояние, чтобы затем породить что-то иное, змею или посевы риса. Но меня самого уже не будет!  
Я стал вырываться со всей доступной силой, но моё сопротивление легко преодолели и на руках вынесли меня из комнаты. Один из мучителей по-прежнему освещал наш путь, пока мы преодолевали короткий коридор. Затем звук изменился, свет факела больше не доставал до стен и потолка, и я понял, что мы вышли в большое помещение. Слабо плеснула вода, огонь отразился в её зеркале у самых наших ног. Решили утопить?   
Меня положили на каменный пол, как до этого на скамью, и мне показалось, что камни нагреты изнутри. Я знал, что иногда из-под земли бьёт горячая вода, наверное, в глубине был такой источник.  
После меня немного подтащили вперёд и заставили вытянуть руки. Только теперь я заметил, что в камни вбито металлическое кольцо. Длинной верёвкой монахи стали опутывать мои запястья, привязывая их к этому кольцу. Я пытался отнять руки, но мне не дали этого сделать. Мелькнул факел, мимо моего лица кто-то прошёл, свет стал удаляться, и я испытал ещё более сильный ужас, только немного приглушённый неведомым питьём. Если меня оставили здесь, значит, должен появиться кто-то ещё? Или меня просто оставили здесь медленно умирать?  
Вокруг сомкнулась кромешная тьма. Я подтянулся на локтях и попробовал достать зубами до узла, но его хитро спрятали между сложенными вместе руками. Тогда я начал грызть, но челюсти плохо слушались, я только слюнявил верёвку, а она не поддавалась. Пытаясь освободиться, я забыл, для чего предназначен, и поэтому, когда услышал позади себя плеск, замер, подумав, что мне показалось. Однако спустя недолгое время плеск раздался снова, на этот раз гораздо ближе, и я почувствовал, как смертный холод овладевает всем моим телом, а волосы становятся дыбом. Вскоре я услышал, как что-то тяжело шлёпнулось о каменный пол. То, чему меня отдали в жертву, выбиралось из озера. Своим телом я больше не управлял, только чувствовал, как проявляются признаки ужаса .   
Раздалось ещё несколько шлепков и между ними — такие звуки, как будто по полу тащили нечто мокрое и тяжёлое. Я часто дышал, не в силах пошевелиться, и ожидал неизбежного, как вдруг ощутил ледяное прикосновение к ноге. Я заорал, как мне показалось, во всё горло, но, наверное, крик вышел слабым и неубедительным . Что-то сильное, шершавое и холодное обвило мою ногу, и я не смог оттолкнуть его, как ни брыкался. Оно было похоже на змею, но я не стал бы оборачиваться, чтобы убедиться, даже если бы мог, к тому же кромешная тьма надёжно скрывала это существо или множество существ.  
В следующую минуту навалилась такая страшная тяжесть, что я едва смог вздохнуть. Мне казалось, что сейчас меня раздавят. Я не отдавал себе отчёта в том, что меня крепко держат уже за обе ноги, а что-то толстое, но юркое пробирается под живот, чтобы обхватить покрепче. Тяжесть уменьшилась, а меня слегка приподняли. Я кричал, когда мог набрать воздух, но чаще получались слабые стоны.   
Чудовище прижалось сзади, и мне не хотелось думать о том, какой конец меня постигнет и на что оно способно. Я замер в ожидании, когда же меня сожрут. Ведь если меня здесь оставили и оно явилось, то оно питается людьми, а раз так, у него должны быть страшные и острые зубы. Я ждал боли и смерти, и боль пришла, а смерть — нет. Что-то холодное, скользкое и твёрдое ткнулось в промежность, словно прорастая из навалившейся на меня туши . Прошла мучительная минута: я пытался дышать, а скользкий отросток, тычась то в одно место, то в другое, как будто жил сам по себе, надавливая на мою плоть всё сильнее. Только теперь я догадался, для чего предназначен.   
Нащупав наконец подходящее отверстие, чудовище легко преодолело моё сопротивление и начало вводить свой детородный орган между ягодиц. Я сорвал голос истошными криками и к этому моменту мог только хрипеть; мне хотелось вытолкнуть его из себя, и я пытался тужиться, понимая, впрочем, что мои усилия тщетны, и чувствуя, как чудовище всё глубже проталкивает свой член, который, казалось, стал ещё длиннее и толще. Наверное, он уже разорвал мне задний проход, и я истекаю кровью, думал я, хватая ртом воздух. Я был благодарен судьбе за то, что пока ещё жив, хотя сомневался, что умереть хуже, чем быть изнасилованным этим обитателем озера.  
Он всё прорастал в меня своим кошмарным стеблем, и я даже начал различать, как он движется во мне из стороны в сторону, прокладывая дорогу, похожий не на кол, а на змею. Чудовище остановилось, когда я понял, что ещё немного — и оно искалечит меня или проткнёт живот изнутри. Его объятия стали крепче, и я почувствовал, как в моё нутро брызнула холодная струйка. Член стал выходить, и я испытал облегчение, подумав, что это всё, но жестоко ошибся, когда его снова вогнали мне в задний проход. На сей раз было резче и больнее, чем в первый, все мои внутренности сотряслись от этого толчка, но я мог только беззвучно открывать рот и слабо дёргать ногами.  
Словно только теперь начав совокупляться по-настоящему, чудовище раз за разом вводило член, тёрлось о мою плоть, лишь ненадолго прерываясь, чтобы в очередной раз испустить семя. Перерывы становились всё чаще, у меня внутри хлюпало и вытекало наружу, мне казалось, что мой анус стёрт в кровь или превратился в огромную дыру, а живот раздулся от обилия излитой в него спермы. Наконец чудовище всунуло член так глубоко, что я начал извиваться от боли, и с минуту орошало мою плоть прерывистой струей, которая постепенно иссякала и наконец иссякла совсем.  
Не передать словами то облегчение, которое я испытал, когда оно со смачным звуком покинуло моё тело. Новой боли не появилось, только отголоски прежней очень медленно замирали в теле. Я даже не осознал, когда чудовище выпустило меня из своих колец, только вздрогнул, услышав, как оно плюхнулось обратно в озеро.  
Меня била страшная дрожь, я то стонал, то просто разевал рот, пытаясь приподняться и встать на колени. Ноги не слушались, разъезжались, а между бёдер текло — то ли моя кровь, то ли его семя. Я чувствовал себя слишком грязным для того, чтобы даже попытаться прикоснуться к самому себе, от запаха собственного пота меня тошнило, и я едва сдерживал отвращение, когда вдруг касался бока локтём.  
Наконец свет факела снова мазнул по моим глазам, и, как бы я ни ненавидел монахов, которые принесли меня сюда, я всё же был рад, что не остался один после пережитого ужаса. Они помогут, думал я, пока монахи развязывали хитрый узел. Не убьют же?Меня перевернули, положили на кусок ткани, завернули в него и понесли. Я закрыл глаза и чувствовал, как из меня течёт, но не мог сказать о своём неудобстве.   
Не знаю, куда меня принесли, но вскоре я оказался в большой ёмкости с горячей водой, и монахи взялись смывать с моего тела все следы. Значит, не убьют…  
Больше я ничего не помнил, пережитый кошмар был слишком ужасен, и сознание милосердно покинуло меня.  
Очнувшись, я увидел, что нахожусь в той же комнатке, откуда меня забрали. Всё болело, и я почувствовал, что непроизвольно затрясся. Помедлив, я откинул одеяло, чтобы осмотреть своё осквернённое тело, хотя мне пришлось для этого собраться с духом, такой я испытывал страх и отвращение. Везде были видны цепочки синяков — следы того, как чудовище хватало меня. Они вились по бёдрам и животу и, я был уверен, по спине тоже. Зажмурившись, я слегка раздвинул ноги и просунул туда пальцы, чтобы ощупать повреждения. Мой анус был смазан какой-то мазью, по-видимому, чтобы уменьшить боль и остановить кровотечение. Я отдёрнул руку, как будто обжегшись, и лёг тихо.   
Нужно было бежать отсюда, но у меня не было сил даже на то, чтобы встать и добраться до оконца, а ведь там придётся спускаться по стене… Я решил подождать ночи, надеясь, что к тому времени мои силы восстановятся. Но больше всего я боялся, что и на следующую ночь меня отведут вниз, и так до тех пор, пока я не умру. Судя по количеству излитого семени, чудовище в этом деле было весьма сильно.  
За дверью послышались шаги, и я замер, в страхе постаравшись слиться с постелью. Загремел засов, и наконец дверь отворилась. Господин настоятель на несколько секунд замер в дверях, словно ища меня взглядом, а потом переступил порог. Он был одет в те же белые одежды, которые я видел на нём раньше, но теперь в руке держал посох, выточенный из цельного куска дерева. Я прижался к стене.  
Настоятель подошёл очень близко, и хотя я не поднимал глаз, я догадался, что он изучает отметины на моём животе, который я не успел прикрыть одеялом.  
— Что же, — негромко произнёс он и внезапно уселся рядом со мной прямо на пол, подобрав полы одеяния и положив посох. — Вот теперь ты посвящён в тайну монастыря, но не понимаешь её сути и не знаешь, что ещё тебе предстоит.  
При этих словах у меня застучали зубы.  
— Посмотри на меня, Рин, — ласково произнёс господин Зиоль, но я больше не верил его тону. — Ты приобщился тайн, от которых зависит жизнь если не во всей империи, то в этой провинции.  
Мне ничего не оставалось делать, только слушать, и я слушал, постаравшись отстраниться от него как можно дальше. Было неприятно и страшно. Если это изнасилование — священная тайна…  
— Ты, наверное, спрашиваешь себя, кто был тот, освятивший твою плоть своим семенем? — продолжал настоятель. Я уже понял, что он умеет говорить красиво, но красивые слова не могли скрыть мой ужас, боль и унижение.  
— Так вот знай, что это был Господин Воды, именно он распоряжается жизненными соками везде, куда достигает его сила, — сказал настоятель. — Никто не знает, откуда он взялся, возможно, что его породил лунный луч, столкнувшись с водной гладью, и с тех пор он живёт в глубинах. Но послушай, как было дело. Пятьсот лет назад здесь не было никакого монастыря, а были только озеро, горы и дикий лес. Через этот лес проезжал к месту службы один воин со своим слугой; история говорит, что их имена были: хозяина — Алгвинд, а слуги — Гастви, и летопись сохранила их. Настало полнолуние, они остановились на ночлег возле озера, и Алгвинду пришло в голову искупаться. Когда он вошёл в воду, она забурлила и явился Господин Воды, охваченный желанием. Гастви струсил и убежал, а Господин Воды и Алквинд совокуплялись на берегу до тех пор, пока не зашла луна.  
Я пожалел несчастного воина, но промолчал.  
— Утром Гастви вернулся, Алквинд простил его, и они продолжили свой путь. Однако едва прибыв в условленное место и вступив в отряд, Алквинд сказал военачальнику, что болен, и тот отпустил его назад. Алквинд и Гастви снова добрались на берег озера и остались там. Ты спросишь, что же произошло? Они столкнулись с великой магией, которую никто из них не мог объяснить. Но так как перед ними был Господин Воды, ведающий жизнью, немудрено, что он зачал дитя, пусть даже с мужчиной. Прошло девять лунных месяцев, и Алквинд разрешился от бремени так, словно был женщиной. Господин Воды забрал у него дитя и открыл тайну…  
Я холодел и немел, прижав к животу обе руки. Мне было плевать на тайны, я хотел только знать, окончились ли мои страдания или мне предстоит мучиться ещё долго? Зиоль говорил страшные, дикие вещи, но мог ли я до этого дня представить себе похотливое чудовище, которое способно изнасиловать человека?  
— Он открыл, что даёт жизнь и что грядёт великий голод и засуха, но беды можно избежать, если найдутся мужчины, которые согласятся отдаваться ему и вынашивать его детей. Чем больше детей они произведут на свет, по времени зачатия строго сверяясь с лунным календарём, тем больше будет на земле влаги, рисовые поля не пересохнут, голода не случится.  
Шевельнув губами, я хотел спросить, почему не женщины, но промолчал. Господин Зиоль угадал мои мысли:  
— Женщина — низшее существо, недостойное приобщиться тайн, она всего лишь инструмент для деторождения, а со стороны людей должна быть жертва. Скажи, разве это не честь — близость с самим Господином Воды?  
Он не стал дожидаться ответа на мой вопрос и продолжил рассказ:  
— Так как снова была полная луна, он подозвал к себе Гастви и овладел им, а затем скрылся под водой. Не буду вдаваться в подробности, скажу только, что через несколько лет на этом месте возник монастырь. Послушники смиренно ждут своей очереди, чтобы спуститься вниз, а потом в положенный срок производят на свет новое дитя, которое немедленно отдают отцу. Мы строго следим за тем, чтобы зачатие совершалось в один из дней, когда луна меняет свою фазу. Послушники сменяются один за другим с разной периодичностью в зависимости от того, что происходит с водами в нашей провинции. Например, три года назад началась засуха, и тогда каждые шесть дней вниз уводили нового юношу. Но всё равно каждые шесть дней вниз спускается кто-то из уже зачавших, чтобы ублажать нашего господина.  
Мне было дурно от его слов, я по-прежнему прижимал руки к животу и трясся. Меня тошнило от отвращения при мысли о том, что я стал вместилищем для отпрыска этого чудовища и вынужден буду разродиться им, а до того снова отдаваться моему насильнику.  
— Сегодня ночью от бремени избавился Эйгис, — добавил настоятель. — Сейчас тебе принесут подобающие одежды и проводят к восьмерым твоим товарищам.  
Я не выдержал, наклонился вперёд, и меня вырвало прямо на пол. Настоятель брезгливо поднялся, видимо, моя реакция показала ему больше слов.  
— Не смей противиться, Рин, — тихо и угрожающе сказал он. — Не вздумай бежать, не пробуй сделать себе выкидыш. Моё наказание будет ужасно, ведь речь идёт о жизни целой провинции. Родишь дитя — и ступай на все четыре стороны, упрямец. Нечего тебя держать в монастыре, ты, никчемный воришка. — Он склонил голову набок и задал последний вопрос:  
— Скажи, когда он брал тебя, ты испытывал удовольствие? Твоя плоть восстала? Ты изверг семя?  
Я молча покачал головой, пытаясь утереть рот.  
— Плохо, Рин! — воскликнул настоятель, стукнув посохом об пол. — Тебя ввели в святая святых, а ты всем своим поведением выказываешь отвращение! Благодари Луну, что он тебя не отверг! В следующий раз будь умнее, он должен знать, что ты рад ему.   
С этими словами он покинул мою келью, а меня вырвало ещё раз.  
Пришли два монаха, наверное, те же самые, которые занимались мной сегодня ночью, подняли меня, как куклу, через голову напялили на меня одеяние жёлтого цвета, украшенное тёмной каймой по рукавам, вороту и подолу. Обуви мне не дали, хотя в монастыре, как я успел заметить, без обуви ходили только рабы.  
— Прошу, господин, — поклонился один из монахов. Я вздрогнул от неожиданности: меня, безродного сироту, никто и никогда не называл господином. Это обращение сейчас выглядело издевательством, но я повиновался и вышел наружу.  
Солнце уже встало над монастырём, мне были видны озарённые его светом горные пики по обеим сторонам монастыря. Разве не солнце даёт тепло и жизнь, спросил я себя, пока меня провожали через двор. Почему именно бледной и холодной луне нужно поклоняться, а не солнцу? Потому что чудовище является только ночью? И как оно могло открыть тайны? Я что-то не заметил, чтобы оно умело разговаривать.  
Все, кто попадался мне навстречу, рабы и монахи, почтительно кланялись, не приближаясь ко мне, вероятно, это было запрещено, или их смущала моя грозная охрана. Никто не пытался заговорить со мной.  
Мы прошли через арку, ведущую в соседний дворик. Этот квадрат, окружённый стенами, был меньше предыдущего. В углу рос кипарис, заслоняя своими ветвями часть галереи второго этажа. Я чувствовал себя дурно, и одному из монахов пришлось поддерживать меня под локоть, пока мы поднимались по лестнице. Передо мной с лёгким поклоном отворили двери, высокие и тяжёлые, совсем не похожие на те, которые вели в кельи. За дверями обнаружилась крохотная комнатка без окон, и я не успел рассмотреть, было ли в ней что-либо кроме голых стен. Под ногами я почувствовал плетёный коврик, и это было приятно после каменного холода двора.  
Отворились вторые двери, не изнутри, а снаружи, и показался кто-то, чьё лицо я не смог различить из-за того, что свет был у него за спиной. На нём тоже было длинное одеяние до пят, но, в отличие от меня, он был перепоясан.  
— Джарцу, это ты? — радостно позвал он. — Наконец-то, мы думали, что-то случилось!  
Меня легонько подтолкнули в спину, и я вступил в полосу света, которая выходила из двери. Человек увидел меня и отшатнулся.  
— Это не Джарцу! — воскликнул он удивлённо и испуганно. Я почувствовал, что мои стражи отступили, и услышал, как закрываются за моей спиной тяжёлые двери.  
— А кто? — раздался другой голос из глубины комнаты.  
— Я его не знаю! — ответил встретивший меня и шагнул назад, давая дорогу. — Заходи, — пригласил он меня.  
Я нерешительно шагнул вперёд, ожидая новых ужасов, но ошибся. Дрожа, я осматривал большую светлую комнату со стрельчатыми окнами, украшенными искусно сделанными решётками. Весь пол был устлан ткаными и плетёными ковриками, и я мрачно подумал, что блевать здесь несподручно.  
Стоявший напротив юноша был ниже меня ростом, темноволос, с узким любопытным лицом и острым носом. Он смотрел так, будто выжидал, что же я стану делать.  
В дальнем углу за низким столиком сидел ещё один юноша, постарше на вид. Перед ним лежал лист бумаги и стояла ёмкость для туши. Он отложил кисть и поднялся, глядя на меня, и моё сердце оборвалось, когда я увидел его живот. Это был шар, плотно обтянутый жёлтой тканью, и именно в этот миг все мои сомнения рассеялись. Я попал в кошмарный сон.  
Неосознанно я прижал руки ко рту, боясь, что меня вырвет снова, но, кажется, во мне больше ничего не осталось.  
— Ты кто? — полюбопытствовал первый.  
— Рин, — назвался я.  
— Я Тенли, а это Лерах, — сказал он и весело взглянул на своего товарища, как будто ожидая, что он тоже будет рад, но у того на лице вовсе не было никакой радости.  
— Откуда ты взялся, Рин? — сухо поинтересовался он. — Как давно ты в монастыре?  
— Со вчерашнего дня, — признался я.   
Лерах сделал мне знак, чтобы я сел на подушки, разложенные у стены, и я повиновался. Кажется, здесь мне не угрожала опасность, и я это уже понимал, но всё равно смотрел на его живот с ужасом и отвращением, что вряд ли укрылось от его взгляда.  
— Тенли, позови остальных, — велел Лерах и снова сел за свой столик. Я с завистью покосился на него, пытаясь понять, что он делает, пишет или рисует. Сам я не умел ни того, ни другого. Тенли исчез за лиловой занавесью, которая закрывала дверь в другую комнату. Вскоре послышался шум и голоса. Я снова попытался слиться со стеной. Один за другим мои товарищи по несчастью входили, с любопытством глядя на меня, брали подушки и рассаживались вокруг. Лерах оказался вне круга, но его это, видимо, совсем не смущало.  
Восемь — и я девятый. Снова затошнило. Я стал дышать носом, потом схватил подушку и обнял её. Было страшно. Я получил подтверждение тому, что настоятель не лгал. То и дело я кидал взгляды на рассаживающихся передо мной юношей, отмечая их полноту, которая у всех была разной.  
Оставшиеся назвали свои имена прежде чем вступить со мной в беседу, и я постарался запомнить их все: Онгот, Грисой, Дорре, Сульвен, Герэль, Лиамар.  
— Его зовут Рин, и он говорит, что пришёл в монастырь только вчера, — сообщил Лерах, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
— Не может быть! — запротестовал Лиамар, нервно выдёргивая из волос палочку, которой они были сколоты. — Послушник около месяца должен готовиться к сошествию вниз.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что я вру? — переспросил я. — Может, сам спросишь у настоятеля, как всё было?  
Юноши примолкли, видимо, настоятеля здесь боялись, и было за что.  
— Так с чего он решил, что вниз должен идти ты? — резонно спросил Грисой. Даже сейчас он не отрывался от маленького шнурка, который плёл из синих нитей.  
— Я не знаю, — признался я. Казалось глупым сидеть и спокойно обсуждать то, что произошло со мной, с каждым из нас, как будто это было нечто несущественное.  
— Так как отсюда можно сбежать? — с надеждой спросил я. — Отсюда есть выход? Кто-то пробовал уже?  
Повисла ошарашенная тишина, и с минуту мои собеседники переглядывались друг с другом.  
— Ты с ума сошёл? — неуверенно переспросил Дорре и, как бы защищая, положил руку на обозначенную под одеждой округлость живота.  
— А что я, по-вашему, должен делать?! — взорвался я и швырнул в него подушкой. Дорре опрокинулся на спину от неожиданности, теперь уже с отчаянием прикрывая живот. Кто-то подал знак, и на меня по очереди обрушились все подушки, которые нашлись поблизости. Я закрывал не живот, а голову. Было обидно, но я перетерпел.  
Когда я разогнулся, все, кроме Лераха, сидели покрасневшие и встрёпанные, а сам он нервно развозил тушь по листу. От его невозмутимости не осталось и следа.  
— Кто-нибудь, объясните ему, — слабым голосом попросил он, пытаясь закрыть крышечкой тушь и сминая многострадальный лист.  
Первым с силами собрался Сульвен. Нервно теребя кончики пояса, он заговорил:  
— Конечно, если всем нам ты желаешь смерти, можешь бежать. Побег отсюда — неслыханное дело. Разумеется, тебя поймают, далеко ты не убежишь. Шутка ли — от тебя зависит жизнь каждого человека в этой провинции, а ты так легко плюёшь на выпавшую тебе честь!  
— Девять лунных месяцев каждый из нас держит в своих руках жизнь тысяч человек, а ты хочешь швырнуть эти жизни на землю! — вступил Герэль. — Если ты сбежишь, именно так и получится. Тебя накажут ужаснейшим образом, а вместе с тобой и нас как твоих пособников.  
— Поэтому не надейся, что мы станем тебя покрывать, если увидим, что ты что-то задумал, — добавил Онгот.  
— Я здесь уже восемь лет, — заговорил Лерах, и все обернулись к нему. — Это пятый раз, когда я вынашиваю божественное дитя. — Он коснулся живота. Молчание остальных стало благоговейным. — Мне рассказывали, что одиннадцать лет назад был юноша, который так же, как и ты, замыслил побег. Его вера не была крепка, он не испытывал должного почтения к Господину Воды. Его поймали на противоположной стороне долины, и оставшиеся восемь месяцев он провёл в кандалах. Когда же он разрешился от бремени, его немедленно казнили. Так велик страх людей перед засухой, голодом, обвалами, наводнением, чумой… А все эти беды непременно последуют, если Господин Воды не получит свою жертву, если его потомки не будут появляться на свет.  
Я слушал всё это, совершенно онемев. Получается, выхода нет, я останусь здесь мучиться, моё брюхо безобразно раздуется, и каждую минуту я буду знать, что во мне обитает маленькое чудовище. Вдруг появилась безумная надежда, что семя не приживется во мне. Если так, можно решиться на побег, вдруг мне повезёт больше, чем тому несчастному?  
— Мучения необходимы, Рин, — сказал Тенли, как будто угадав, о чём я думаю. — Но они не продлятся долго, всего от заката до рассвета. Женщины мучаются тяжелее, а Господин Воды милостив к нам.  
— Это называется милость? — простонал я. — Это извращение! Мужчина не должен рожать ни при каких условиях!  
— Расскажи это тем, кто несколько лет назад, когда в предгорьях шла война и люди почти забыли про монастырь, непрерывно сменял друга, так что на каждого пришлось по шесть-семь раз, — усмехнулся Лерах. — И мы справились, и эта земля жива, и реки полноводны. Не забывай, что мы живём в мире, полном тайн, оставшихся с тех времён, когда человек был лишь пылью под ногами богов.  
— Разве сейчас это не так? — в запале спросил я. — Разве этому чудовищу не наплевать на то, что мы чувствуем? Он просто утоляет похоть и попутно набивает вам брюхо, а вы считаете это своим предназначением!  
Кто-то прижал руки ко рту, кто-то вздрогнул.  
— Ты кощунствуешь, Рин, — невозмутимо заметил Лерах. — Любой из нас может сейчас позвать монахов и передать твои слова, тогда тебя отдадут господину Тенготу.  
— Спасибо, — огрызнулся я, — я у него уже был!  
— Был? — изумился Тенли. — Когда только успел?  
Я прикусил язык, но меня взялись тормошить, и с неохотой я признался:  
— Я видел, как наказывали Цестена, а потом этот негодяй выпорол и меня.  
— Рин, — серьёзно сказал Лерах, — ещё одно оскорбление кого бы то ни было — и мы в самом деле передадим настоятелю твои слова. Твоя участь будет ужасна. Господин Тенгот — весьма уважаемый и образованный человек, он учился у лучших мастеров, в совершенстве знает особенности человеческого тела и как на него правильно воздействовать, поэтому несколько лет он служил при дворе самого императора и пользовался таким доверием, что именно ему поручили казнить принца, который осмелился поднять бунт против отца.  
Некоторое время я переваривал сказанное, а потом заметил:  
— Разве настоятель посмеет выпороть меня так же, как Цестена? А как же угроза для драгоценного отпрыска этого чу… Господина Воды?  
Юноши переглянулись.  
— Догадался, — заметил Дорре, который, кажется, больше на меня не сердился. — Но видишь ли, у господина Зиоля есть свиток, куда он заносит все провинности послушников, которые совершили их, будучи в тягости, и наказание следует после разрешения от бремени. Так что будь осторожен и думай, что говоришь и что делаешь.  
— Как перенёс наказание Цестен? — поинтересовался Лерах.  
— Он кричал, а потом потерял сознание, — ответил я.  
— Слабак, — заявил кто-то.  
— Посмотрел бы я на тебя, когда тебя секут по яйцам, — вступился я за несчастного.  
— Я не про то, — пояснил Лиамар, который и сказал это. — Он просто не следил за языком и поплатился. Смотри, как бы тебе не поплатиться ещё больше. Если не убьют, так сделают рабом, и ты всю жизнь будешь у монастыря в собственности.  
Я содрогнулся от такой перспективы и пригрозил уже привычно:  
— Сбегу же, одежда у рабов неприметная.  
— Глупец, — заявил Дорре, — считаешь всех вокруг дураками? Тебе сделают обрезание и нанесут на плечо татуировку с именем хозяина. Всякая стража разденет подозрительного человека догола, всякий отец, прежде чем отдать дочь в жёны, осматривает жениха, нет ли у него изъянов. Собой распоряжаться не сможешь, на свободной женщине жениться не сможешь, только на рабыне. Оно тебе надо?  
Я молча покачал головой, казалось страшным, что меня искалечат на всю жизнь.  
— Хочешь — отыщи здесь Ирреда, спроси, что он натворил, раз стал из монаха рабом и теперь плодит рабов со служанкой из поселения внизу, — посоветовали мне.  
— Так что же мне здесь делать? — наконец потерянно спросил я, глядя на юношей. Те как будто ждали моего вопроса.  
— Как что? — удивился Грисой, встряхивая шнурок так, чтобы лежал на коленях ровно. — Жить, наслаждаться.  
— Чем?  
Они снова уставились на меня, как будто удивляясь, что я не понимаю таких простых вещей.  
— Как чем? — переспросил Тенли. — Вкусной едой, сном на мягких подушках, близостью с Господином Воды…  
Я проглотил крики и оскорбления.  
— Пойми, — попытался растолковать Сульвен, — целых девять месяцев тебе не надо подметать двор, храм и внутренние помещения, носить воду, прислуживать Зиолю, Аштиарну и Тенготу, сажать растения и ухаживать за ними. Никто не заставляет вставать до рассвета и идти молиться, можно делать что хочешь или ничего не делать. Спишь на мягком, ешь, сколько влезет. Кто будет таким дураком, что откажется?  
— Но цена… — простонал я.  
— Мы тебе уже всё объяснили, — оборвал меня Лерах. — Не хочешь признавать, что это честь, твои проблемы.  
— Он изнасиловал меня! — закричал я.  
— Не изнасиловал, а овладел, — поправили меня.  
— Как будто от этого что-то меняется! — воскликнул я из последних сил и зарыдал, уткнувшись в подушку. Кто-то погладил меня по волосам, потом по шуму я понял, что юноши расходятся.  
Целый день я просидел в углу, не интересуясь, что находится в других комнатах. Плакать больше не хотелось, боли я почти не испытывал, только тянуло мышцы при неловком движении, так сильно вчера напрягалось моё тело. При мысли о том, что произошло и что ещё будет происходить, меня тошнило. Я ничего не ел и не пил, боясь, что меня вырвет снова, только провожал взглядом вошедших монахов, которые принесли еду, и смотрел на юношей, которые собрались за трапезой. На обед подавали жареную рыбу в соусе, а на ужин — рис с мясом. У меня сводило желудок: я уже и не помнил, когда мне в последний раз довелось поесть вкусных рисовых шариков, а не ягод и грибов, найденных в лесу. Вчерашнюю еду можно было не считать. При мысли, что меня прикармливали, как зверя, чтобы я не убежал, брала злость. Если мне удастся отсюда вырваться… Я не тешил себя мыслью о том, что у меня будет возможность отомстить настоятелю. Разве только я украду его любимую безделушку. Изредка я ощупывал свой живот, хотя умом понимал, что ещё невозможно ничего ощутить. Если семя прижилось, пройдёт несколько недель, прежде чем это станет заметно. Я вспоминал, как выглядел Лерах, и мне снова становилось дурно. Они все носили в себе чудовищ и не переживали по этому поводу, а я так не мог.  
— Пойдём спать, — сказал от двери чей-то усталый голос. Я рассмотрел Сульвена.  
— Спасибо, не хочу, — буркнул я.  
Сульвен пересёк комнату и опустился рядом со мной на колени, одной рукой держась за живот.  
— Рин, — тихо произнёс он, — ты уже ничего не сделаешь, от тебя ничего не зависит, так что просто прими то, что с тобой случилось. Тебе станет легче, поверь мне.  
Я не поверил, но всё же пошёл с ним в дальние комнаты. От Сульвена, который вёл меня за руку, чтобы я не споткнулся в темноте, пахло теплом и почему-то свежеиспечённым хлебом. Он двигался немного неповоротливо и тяжело, но в этой тяжести была особая грация, которую я даже нашёл трогательной.  
— Тебе не всё сказали, — как бы невзначай уведомил он меня, — забыли, наверное.  
Мы как раз укладывались спать в небольшой комнате, где на полу были разостланы две постели.  
— Святые небеса, что ещё?! — воскликнул я.  
— О, ну, думаю, это для тебя не самое страшное, — заверил Сульвен, укладываясь поудобнее. Я видел, как он задумчиво поглаживает живот.  
— Ну что, говори же!  
— Мы считаемся почти святыми, — промолвил он. — И некоторым лицам в монастыре разрешено прикасаться к нам. Понимаешь, о чём я говорю?  
— Только этого мне не хватало! — простонал я, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. — Хочешь сказать, жезл у настоятеля ещё крепок?  
— Ну, он же настоятель, — фыркнул Сульвен. — Да ладно, не бойся ты. Кого-то он вовсе не трогает, кого-то всего пару раз зазывал к себе. Всё же он довольно стар на мой взгляд. Не бойся, он не смеет обращаться с нами грубо.  
Я слушал его болтовню, но не давал ей усыпить меня.  
— А остальные? — спросил я настороженно. — Как насчёт Аштиарна и Тенгота? Ведь они — вторые после настоятеля?  
— Аштиарн слуга, но не раб и не монах и не связан никакими обетами. Он много знает, и настоятель ему полностью доверяет, — пояснил Сульвен, ворочаясь. Видимо, чудовище в животе беспокоило его. — Его тоже не бойся, он умеет быть ласковым, когда хочет.  
— Здорово, — пробормотал я. Весь ужас ночи и дня так утомил меня, что я уже не мог бояться. Какая разница, кто будет насаживать меня на свою палку, страшнее Господина Воды ничего не будет. Хотя бы настоятель и его слуга — обычные мужчины и не проткнут меня до печени.  
— А Тенгот? У него тоже есть право на нас?  
Сульвен усмехнулся.  
— А вот к Тенготу мы ходим сами, — сказал он. — Считается, что настоятель не знает, хотя это, конечно, не так. Наверное, он просто очень уважает его и потому позволяет ему это.  
— Но почему? — вопросил я. — Сами? Зачем?  
— Потому, что месяца после пятого тело становится очень чувствительным, — объяснил Сульвен. — Возникает сильное желание, ночами трёшься о постель и мечтаешь, чтобы жребий идти вниз выпал тебе. И если такое счастье выпадает… м-м-м… — Я представил, как в темноте он сладко жмурится и улыбается, и стало противно. Неужели я так же перестану владеть собой?  
— А господин Тенгот слишком хорошо знает, как устроено человеческое тело, — продолжил Сульвен. — Ты не думай, он умеет не только причинять боль. Да, он искусный палач, и это именно искусство, потому что, наказывая, он не испытывает ненависти.  
— А когда пользуется вами, не испытывает любви, — не сдержался я.  
— Не знаю… — задумчиво промолвил Сульвен. — Возможно, ты неправ. Потому что нельзя, чтобы за таким мастерством не стояло любви.  
— Хороша любовь, — усмехнулся я, — Цестен, полагаю, оценил, и больше, чем я.  
— Ты потом поймёшь, — немного обиженно сказал Сульвен. — Я вот скоро пойду к нему, когда моё желание станет совсем невыносимым. Но ты можешь приласкать меня, если хочешь, я буду рад.  
Как бы в подтверждение его слов откуда-то неподалёку донёсся слабый стон.  
— Нет, спасибо, — отказался я.  
— Я понимаю, — вздохнул он. — Ты ещё не осознал, что твоё положение совершенно нормально…  
— Куда нормальнее, — ядовито отозвался я. — Трое берут меня силой, к четвёртому я пойду сам, когда припрёт, и всё это время во мне живёт чудовище. Лучше всё-таки сбежать.  
Я говорил просто так, сам уже не веря, что сбежать получится.  
— Куда ты побежишь, в приметной одежде, с набитым брюхом? — зевнул Сульвен. — Даже если убежишь, что скажешь людям, когда совсем раздуешься? Как будешь рожать?  
Он был совершенно прав. Я ничего не ответил и вскоре заснул.  
На следующий день я понял, что как бы ни было сильно моё желание умереть или навредить монастырю, желание поесть и попить всё равно сильнее. Я присоединился к остальным за завтраком, чувствуя, что предаю самое себя. Всё обошлось, меня не вырвало, впрочем, и съел я совсем немного, чтобы поддержать силы. Никак не удавалось поверить, что мои дни потекут медленно и размеренно и что не надо больше беспокоиться о том, где найти пищу и кров. Светлая комната со стрельчатыми окнами, которая служила для общих собраний и трапез, словно поймала меня, и я увяз в тепле, сытости и безопасности, как неосторожный муравей в капле янтаря.  
К вечеру я уже сидел за плечом у Лераха, глядя, как он вычерчивает на листе тончайшие линии, которые складываются в дерево, закрывающее своей кроной галерею второго этажа.  
— Тебе страшно? — наконец спросил я. Лерах, который за всё это время даже не посмотрел на меня, наконец обернулся.  
— Почему я должен бояться своего предназначения? — спокойно спросил он.  
— А вдруг это не твоё предназначение? — спросил я.  
— Этого не может быть, я послушник монастыря, — возразил он.  
— Но ты же не знаешь другой судьбы! — догадался я.  
— У послушника может быть только одна судьба, — ответил Лерах и вновь углубился в своё занятие. Я смотрел на его огромный живот, и мне казалось, что я могу рассмотреть под тканью и кожей массивный тёмный ком. Конечно, я не мог увидеть плод, если только попросить Лераха встать у окна и посмотреть на свет… Болезненное любопытство пополам с отвращением мучило меня, и этой ночью я едва мог уснуть.   
В следующие дни я чувствовал, что завязаю в окружающем меня всё сильнее. Смутно мелькала мысль, что нужно бежать, но она едва шевелилась в моём сознании, а когда монахи в положенный срок приносили еду, она совсем замирала.  
Моим товарищам я сначала стал развлечением. Собираясь вечерами в большой комнате, они расспрашивали меня, где я родился и вырос, что делал и что испытал, пока бродил по дорогам из одной провинции в другую. Сами они все родились здесь, в предгорьях, и не бывали нигде, кроме ближайшего города, поэтому слушали мои рассказы, приоткрыв рты, как птенцы, которые просят пищи. Я почувствовал себя важной птицей, но скоро рассказы закончились, и все стали болтать о своём. Я никогда не думал, что мужчины способны столько молотить языком, и с досадой отмечал, что чудовище сделало их вздорными бабами, и я, наверное, стану таким же.  
Тоже для развлечения, в первый день, когда я пришёл в себя, Лерах и Герэль раздели меня догола, тщательно осмотрели и ощупали. Мне не понравилось, что меня рассматривают, как вола на рынке, но я стерпел. Эти двое сделали вывод, что я слишком худ и мне надо побольше есть. Я счёл их слова издевательством, ведь они прекрасно знали, каким я стану через несколько месяцев. С тех пор они следили, чтобы я ел помногу, сам я возмущался, но какая-то часть меня радовалась, поглощая яство за яством.  
Когда прошло несколько дней, а следы хватки чудовища на моей коже померкли, я заметил, что все пребывают в радостно-возбуждённом состоянии, и на всякий случай спрятался в нашей с Сульвеном комнате, вспомнив, чего они ожидают. Когда померк закат, меня позвали к остальным, и пришлось идти. Растворились двери, вошли два монаха, один из них нёс круглый футляр. Мы расселись на подушках, и монах встряхнул футляр, в котором что-то загремело.  
— Белый камушек, — шепнул мне Дорре. — Вытаскиваешь белый — ты счастливчик.  
Я понял, что он имел в виду.  
— Только не белый! — себе под нос взмолился я.  
По очереди мои товарищи вытаскивали камушек, не глядя, и зажимали его в кулаке. Я вытащил тоже, и мы одновременно протянули руки вперёд.  
Серый! Мне выпал серый, но никто не заметил моей радости. Все обернулись к Тенли, который судорожно дышал, держа на ладони белый камушек. На его лице была радость, и я мысленно обозвал всех вокруг безумцами.  
Ночью, лёжа рядом с Сульвеном и злорадно слушая, как он тяжело вздыхает и ворочается, я пытался в уме подсчитать, сколько за девять месяцев выпадает смены фазы луны, и вышло, что тридцать шесть. Я попробовал разделить тридцать шесть раз на девять человек, и получилось, что на каждого приходится по четыре раза. Конечно, если вытаскивать камушки наугад, кому-то выпадет больше, а кому-то меньше, но всё равно я посчитал, что мне ещё четыре раза придётся спускаться вниз, и снова к моему горлу подступила тошнота. Может быть, удастся пронести с собой оружие? Но как, если, подготавливая, послушника раздевают? Разве только во рту. Тогда подойдет лишь небольшое лезвие, которое можно прижать языком к нёбу, но есть риск, что мне снова свяжут руки. И я могу пораниться сам, а не достать чудовище. Да и если достану, то не убью его, а разозлю. Что потом сделают со мной по приказу настоятеля, если я останусь жив?  
По всему, ситуация была безвыходной. Я проворочался полночи и заснул только тогда, когда услышал шум, наверное, это привели Тенли.  
Утром я застал в общей комнате Лераха, который держал перед собой длинный свиток и что-то писал.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил я.  
— Записываю, кто спускался к Господину Воды в эту ночь, — сообщил он. Свиток был испещрён аккуратными столбцами, возле каждой записи красовалось схематичное изображение лунной фазы.  
— Научи меня грамоте, — попросил я неожиданно для самого себя. — Я не хочу учиться вышивать, плести коврики или пояса, это женское дело.  
— Для Господина Воды мы — нечто вроде женщин, — заметил Лерах, — но если хочешь, я научу тебя. Через месяц я уйду, записи пока будет вести Сульвен, но и он уйдёт. Учти, что писать и читать — очень сложное искусство.  
Вскоре я уверился, что он прав. Линии никак не желали обретать звучание и смысл, кисть в моей руке оставляла кляксы, а вместо тех тонких и изящных иероглифов, которые писал Лерах, у меня получались страшные чёрные каракатицы вроде Господина Воды.  
Однажды я не выдержал и набрался смелости попросить Лераха встать у окна так, чтобы его освещало солнце. Он усмехнулся моему любопытству, разделся и встал, повернувшись боком. Я долго рассматривал едва заметные очертания тёмного клубка у него в животе, пока клубок не шевельнулся. Поморщившись, Лерах накинул одежду.  
— Расскажи мне, что происходит, когда настаёт срок, — попросил я, почти уже готовый признать своё поражение. Я смирился и готовился к тому, что мне предстояло. Я хотел знать, да, но что-то во мне ещё протестовало и говорило, что такого не может быть и со мной этого точно не произойдёт. Конечно, я не мог бы объяснить, почему именно со мной Господин Воды оказался бессилен, но продолжал цепляться за свою хрупкую надежду.  
Лерах посмотрел на меня с одобрением и пониманием.  
— Ты должен быть готов к вечеру. Вечером приходят монахи и уводят тебя в специальное помещение. Там тебя кладут на каменное возвышение, которое окружено водой.  
— Зачем?  
— Это сделано для того, чтобы подчеркнуть: рождается дитя Господина Воды, благодаря которому земля полна влаги, — пояснил он. — Через несколько часов твоё тело выталкивает плод, тебе нужно только помогать.  
— Это больно? — снова поинтересовался я.  
Он пожал плечами:  
— Ну, в первый раз кажется больнее, чем в последующие.  
После этого разговора мне наконец стали сниться кошмары, и Сульвену по ночам приходилось кидать в меня подушками.  
В следующий раз, когда сменялась фаза луны, произошло страшное. Я смотрел на белый камушек на своей ладони и не испытывал никакой радости, только непреходящий ужас. Кто-то хлопнул меня по плечу, приободряя. Видя, что я не собираюсь подниматься, монахи с осторожностью подняли меня под мышки и повели к выходу. Я издал вопль и упёрся, цепляясь за дверные косяки. Мне заломили руки за спину и потащили силой. Ужас был сильнее меня, я кричал, мне закрыли рот рукой.  
— Настоятель предупреждал, — с досадой произнёс один из монахов.   
Меня протащили через пустой двор, который не освещала луна, и втолкнули в дверной проём. Страх боли заставлял сопротивляться, пока меня тащили по узкой лестнице, освещаемой светом факела, который нёс первый монах. Наконец я оказался в знакомой комнате, только на этот раз не был одурманен и бессилен. Я дрался как лев, по крайней мере, мне так казалось, но всё неотвратимо совершалось против моей воли. Если я ещё не брюхат, то после этого раза наверняка буду.  
Монахи повалили меня на скамью и связали по рукам и ногам. Брыкаясь, я никак не мог достать ни одного из них, кусаться тоже не получилось. Один сел мне на ноги, другой на спину, и я едва смог дышать. Между ягодиц снова проник скользкий наконечник, и живот стал раздуваться от воды. Подождав немного, монахи позволили мне исторгнуть нечистоты, вытерли меня чистой тряпкой, а потом поднесли зелье в небольшой чашке. Я плевался и кусался, но мне запрокинули голову и разжали зубы. Зелье оказалось не тем, что в прошлый раз. У этого был сладкий вкус, от которого лишь слегка закружилась голова. Затем меня уложили поперёк скамьи и смазали задний проход какой-то мазью. Но не успел я обрадоваться, что не испытаю такой боли, как эту же мазь нанесли мне на член. Устав от отчаяния и неотвратимости, я только слабо дёргался.  
Потом меня подняли на плечо и понесли к озеру. Шли мы дольше, чем в прошлый раз. Сначала я думал, что мне показалось, но нет: не было знакомого кольца в полу. Меня уложили на спину, монахи вытянули откуда-то сверху верёвку и обернули вокруг той, что связывала мне ноги. Когда её закрепили, оказалось, что я лежу с задранными ногами в удобной для чудовища позе, открывающей ему мой зад во всей красе.  
— Мы оставим тебе факел, — сказал один из монахов. — Настоятель решил, что ты достоин увидеть Господина Воды.  
Я не смог решить, что лучше, неизвестность или чудовище как оно есть, и промолчал. Монахи ушли. Факел, укрепленный в стене неподалёку, освещал небольшое пространство вокруг себя. Извернувшись, я мог разглядеть тёмную гладь воды, на которой едва заметно колыхался слабый отблеск. Наконец он разбился на множество искорок, и вода задрожала.  
Я знал, что кричать бесполезно, и потому просто смотрел. Теперь я знал, чего надо бояться, но от этого не становилось легче. Чудовище появилось над бортиком, который в этом месте обрамлял озеро. Я увидел блестящую шкуру, огромные глаза, такие тёмные, что в них не виднелось зрачков, а может, они целиком состояли из зрачка. Те змеи, которые в прошлый раз обхватывали меня в темноте, оказались щупальцами, впрочем, это я подозревал уже давно.   
— Господин… — робко позвал я в тщетной надежде, что он ответит. — Господин, зачем вам это всё?  
Чудовище молча приближалось, красный свет отразился в его глазах, и я почему-то подумал о том, что оно слепо и ориентируется только на моё тепло. Хватка оказалась такой же крепкой; во всех движениях его щупалец мне чудилось похотливое нетерпение. Я поклялся себе, что не стану кричать и просить пощады, но нарушил обещание, едва он нашёл вход в моё тело. Я не ощущал, как чудовище дышит , я сам едва хватал ртом воздух между толчками, пока оно насаживало меня на член. На этот раз первая струйка семени не стала неожиданностью, но я кричал всё равно, от боли и ужаса перед неизвестностью, хотя, казалось, знал всё, что мне предстоит. Я извивался и дергал веревку, освободиться не мог, но желание уйти от боли заставляло меня продолжать. Чудовище не обращало на это внимания. Как там говорил Зиоль — сделать так, чтобы оно почувствовало, что я рад ему? Ещё чего! Сюда бы лезвие, а лучше копье: пригвоздить отвратительную скользкую тушу к полу.  
Я обессилел довольно быстро, не дождавшись, пока оно прольётся в третий раз, и только слабо подёргивал связанными за спиной руками. Кончик щупальца, которое обхватывало меня поперёк груди, скользнул по щеке, по губам, и я плотно сжал зубы, стараясь дышать носом. Чудовище продолжало наслаждаться, снова и снова вталкивая в меня член и останавливаясь, чтобы излиться. Я чувствовал его в себе, и он казался мне огромным, а глядя вниз, я видел, как он слегка натягивает живот изнутри. Постепенно эти ощущения начали захватывать меня, и, несмотря на холодную тушу, я стал испытывать тепло. Оно возникало помимо моей воли, и вскоре я понял, что возбуждён. Значит, вот к чему меня готовили. Я даже зажмурился, чтобы сдержаться, но моё тело неотвратимо предавало меня.  
Чудовище проникло в меня снова, замерло, и я излился вместе с ним.  
— Всё в порядке, — сказал монах своему товарищу, когда я уже лежал на камнях в одиночестве, бессмысленно глядя в чёрный свод пещеры. Монах ощупал мой живот и уверился, что он мокрый от моего семени.  
— Вот видишь, а ты сопротивлялся, — укоризненно сказал мне второй монах. Когда они развязали мне руки, я попытался ударить кулаком в его спокойное лицо, но мою руку перехватили.  
Мне хватило ума не вырываться, когда меня несли на руках и смывали следы, но самообладание почти оставило меня, уступив место тоске, когда при свете факелов в купальню вошёл Зиоль.  
Настоятель как будто не мог подождать до утра. Он осмотрел меня, замершего в большой каменной чаше, и суетящихся вокруг монахов.  
— Зачем вы пришли? — дерзко спросил я, разозлённый и измученный всем, что произошло и ещё произойдёт.  
Настоятель ударил посохом об пол так, что монахи подпрыгнули и склонили головы. Я не пошевелился, наслаждаясь тёплой водой и уверенный в собственной безнаказанности, хотя что-то подсказывало мне, что я неправ.  
— Не тебе задавать мне вопросы, мальчишка! — рявкнул настоятель. Его борода затряслась от гнева. — Будешь наказан, мерзавец!  
— За что? — спросил я. — За то, что хотел остаться нормальным человеком, а вы заставили меня вынашивать чудовище?  
Настоятель шагнул вперёд и замахнулся посохом, я отшатнулся, закрываясь руками.  
— Ты хочешь убить нас всех, хотя тебе уже объяснили, в чём состоит твоя миссия! — проговорил настоятель, тихо, но с искажённым лицом. — Вместо того, чтобы принять её, ты упираешься, хотя принадлежать Господину Воды — величайшее счастье! Вы сделали всё как надо? — обратился он к монахам.  
— Да, господин настоятель, — проговорил первый, не поднимая глаз. — Он испачкал себе живот.  
— Ты должен задуматься, — сказал Зиоль, снова обращаясь ко мне, — если все вокруг говорят одно, а ты упрямо твердишь противоположное, может быть, ты неправ? Если все до единого счастливы, соединяясь с Господином Воды, может, это с тобой что-то не так?  
Я хотел напомнить про Цестена и смолчал.  
— Отведите его в келью, пусть поспит, — бросил настоятель, уходя. — Распоряжения я отдам позже.  
Келья оказалась та же самая, что и две недели назад . Я прилёг на тощий матрас, и, едва подумав, что после мягкой постели привыкать заново будет слишком трудно, заснул.   
Утром меня разбудили ни свет, ни заря и позволили только одеться. Два монаха стояли у входа, с улыбкой ожидая, пока я напялю свою жёлтую хламиду, как будто уже знали, что она мне не понадобится. Тенгот уже ждал меня у дверей своих владений, и при виде него у меня подкосились ноги.   
— Идём, — сказал он, цепко беря меня за локоть так, что любое движение причиняло мне боль. Монахи дальше не пошли. Я меланхолично размышлял, стоит ли мне бояться или нет.   
— Рин, — равнодушно сказал Тенгот, — настоятель распорядился насчёт тебя. Это вопиющий случай, и поверь мне, я очень недоволен, что пришлось вставать в такую рань.  
— Простите, господин Тенгот, — пробормотал я раньше, чем успел прикусить язык. Ещё не хватало, чтобы он решил, будто я прошу пощады! — Вы снова будете меня пороть?  
— Нет, — ответил он, посмотрев на меня с подобием удивления. — Это произойдёт только тогда, когда ты разрешишься от бремени. Сейчас мы с настоятелем выбрали такое наказание, чтобы оно не причинило плоду вреда.  
— А если это всё же случится, кто будет виноват в гибели сотен людей? — спросил я, посмотрев ему в глаза.  
— Увы, — ответил Тенгот, — я приложу все усилия, чтобы этого не произошло, но виноват будет тот, кто вынудил руку, протянутую с лаской, нанести удар.  
Мне было его не переспорить.   
Тенгот провёл меня через комнату для экзекуций и выпустил в очередной внутренний двор. Судя по всему, таких в монастыре было множество. Этот оказался узким, стены, выходящие на него — сплошь глухими, кроме одной, с небольшой галереей на уровне первого этажа.  
— Здесь наказывают, когда не нужны свидетели, — любезно объяснил Тенгот.  
Я хотел спросить, есть ли в монастыре публичные наказания, но и сам сообразил, что да. К тому же не стоило показывать своё малодушие слишком явно: я и так видел, что для меня приготовлены колодки. Тенгот действительно знал своё дело, от побоев я мог лишиться плода, по крайней мере, мне так казалось.  
Тенгот молчал, раздевая меня, а я не сопротивлялся и ни о чём не просил. Этого они все и добиваются — чтобы я, честный вор Рин превратился в покорную овцу. Я поклялся, что этого не будет, но сколько уже клятв я нарушил? И что я могу сейчас противопоставить всему монастырю?  
Тенгот заставил меня положить руки и шею в предназначенные для этого углубления и запер колодки на замок. Я дёрнулся, чтобы проверить, можно ли освободиться, — бесполезно. Я мог только встать на колени, либо кое-как сесть. Счастье, что подо мной был не камень, а красный песок, который не так сильно ранил кожу. Солнце восходило, я всё пытался устроиться поудобнее, ёрзая от неловкой позы и от того, что мой мочевой пузырь был переполнен.  
Когда солнце показалось над крышей и впилось горячими лучами мне в спину, явился Тенгот, который принёс складной табурет и свиток в футляре. Он оставил их в тени и, приблизившись, потрогал мой лоб, а затем некоторое время держал за руку, слушая ток крови. Мне пришло в голову, что в такой позе ему будет очень легко взять меня, если он захочет. Я не нашёл ничего лучше, чем спросить прямо.  
— Нет, — улыбнувшись, ответил Тенгот. — Ни в коем случае. Ещё не взошла другая луна после того, как ты был с Господином Воды. Я, жалкий смертный, не смею мешать своё семя с его.  
Я понял это так, что если пытка продолжится на следующий день, он точно воспользуется возможностью. Сев на табурет, Тенгот развернул свиток и углубился в чтение. Я следил за тем, как осторожно его пальцы держат края листа; наблюдение за ним немного отвлекало от страданий: шея, руки и плечи затекли, позвоночник болел, спину жгло беспощадное солнце, а тяжесть в низу живота становилась невыносимой. Что же, я должен спрашивать разрешения даже на это? Разозлившись на себя и сообразив, что начинаю бояться всего, я расставил колени пошире, чтобы не забрызгаться, и помочился на песок . Ничего не произошло, Тенгот даже не поднял головы, а мне стало легче, что немного скрасило мои мучения.  
Периодически Тенгот вставал и проверял меня. Мне были неприятны его прикосновения, когда он трогал лоб, отводя с него волосы, или слушал кровь, крепко прижимая пальцы к запястью. Становилось всё хуже и хуже, я обвисал в колодках, кое-как устроив подбородок так, чтобы не задохнуться. Я больше не вставал на четвереньки, а сидел на песке, благо он подо мной давно высох . По моей спине, казалось, прохаживались плетьми, не оставив живого места. Время тянулось медленно, кажется, уже наступил обед…   
Дочитав свиток, Тенгот свернул его, убрал и унёс. Вернулся, сел на прежнее место, расплёл косу, снова заплёл. С отупением я следил за его действиями.  
— Господин Тенгот, — позвал я наконец, решив, что хуже не станет. Мой язык шевелился во рту не так быстро, как прежде: хотелось пить.  
— Что? — отозвался палач.  
— Господин Тенгот, мне говорили, что вы весьма учёный человек, — начал я с грубой лести. На его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. — Так вот, — продолжал я, — может быть, вы объясните мне одну вещь? Я слушал всё, что говорил мне настоятель, но не понял самого главного: как мужчина может забеременеть? Ведь если бы это было… повсеместным, то все наложники, любовники и слуги приносили бы приплод, а женщины были бы не нужны, разве не так?  
— Ты задаёшь толковые вопросы, послушник, — ответил он. — На этот счёт нет устоявшегося мнения. Я же — на основании древних медицинских трактатов, разумеется, — делаю вывод, что мужчина и женщина являют собой по одной грани естества, но при этом каждый человек незримо хранит в себе и вторую грань.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что в определённых условиях…  
— Я не ошибся в тебе, как и настоятель , — проговорил Тенгот, внимательно глядя на меня. Я смотрел на него из-за завесы волос. — Требуются определённые условия. Человеческое семя оставило бы тебя бесплодным, но семя божества разбудило то, что до сих пор спало. Зачатки женских органов развились, и ты понёс, как и все до тебя.  
— Так я становлюсь женщиной? — спросил я.  
— Ты являешь собой обе грани естества, то есть, в каком-то смысле в тебе сочетаются признаки обоих полов, — объяснил он. — Это и есть ценность послушника: он вынашивает божественное дитя, одновременно живя в недоступной остальным людям полноте. Поэтому с послушниками обращаются так…  
— Я вижу, — съязвил я.  
— Ты виноват сам, — усмехнулся он и снова встал, чтобы проверить, как я себя чувствую. По моему лицу уже тёк холодный пот, и он заметил это. Странно, но на этот раз его прикосновения не были противны.   
Тенгот ушёл и вернулся с миской, полной воды, и губкой. Он дал мне напиться через край, а потом обтёр губкой лицо и шею.  
— Спину, умоляю… — проскулил я, растеряв все остатки гордости под палящим солнцем.  
— Ты многого хочешь, — строго сказал Тенгот. — В чём, по-твоему, состояло бы наказание, если бы я постоянно давал послабления?  
Он поднялся, мазнув меня по носу кончиком косы, перекинутой через плечо. Когда он вернулся, я немного прояснившимся взглядом заметил в его ладони белый комок. Шарик риса! Я взял его с рук, как собака, и мигом проглотил, только потом укорив себя, что был настолько доверчив. Он мог поднести мне то, от чего я бы мучился ещё больше, или просто не дать, отняв руку в последний момент, и насмехаться надо мной. Мог, но не сделал ничего из этого. Я, кажется, начал понимать, почему юноши приходят к нему сами.   
— Благодарю вас, — промолвил я. — Моё наказание окончится с закатом солнца?  
— Нет, всего лишь тогда, когда солнце скроется за крышей, — ответил он, показывая рукой, на которой красовался простой плетёный браслет. Я вздохнул: оставалось немного, но это время растянулось для меня в вечность.  
Когда я, освобождённый, грохнулся на песок без сил, Тенгот ощупал меня снова, не обращая внимания на то, что я едва могу повернуть голову и пошевелить руками . Мне казалось, что моя спина горит, а кожа на ней вздувается пузырями, всякое прикосновение причиняло мне боль. Подождав немного, он заставил меня подняться, и я с трудом сделал пару шагов.  
Давешние монахи уже ждали у дверей его владений. Тенгот на прощание хлопнул меня по спине, и они, подхватив меня под локти, повели к моим товарищам. Только поднимаясь по лестнице, я сообразил, что почти не чувствую боли в спине и шее, горела только кожа.  
Сначала меня хотели побить подушками, но, увидев, побросали их в угол.  
— Тьфу! — сказал Герэль. — Да что с тобой связываться!  
Я в одиночестве добрёл до постели и лёг лицом вниз. Кто-то остановился в дверях, я видел только жёлтый край одежды.  
— Нам всем влетело из-за тебя, — осуждающе сказал Лиамар. — Лерах вообще не хочет с тобой разговаривать.  
— Его дело, — огрызнулся я. — А вам-то за что?  
— Мы должны были тебе всё объяснить так, чтобы ты принял своё положение, — объяснил Тенли, втискиваясь мимо него в комнату. — А у нас не вышло, то ли потому, что мы плохо объясняли, то ли потому, что это ты такой осёл.  
Я промолчал, уткнувшись в подушку. Пытка причиняла страдания только тогда, когда я был зажат в колодках, сейчас я знал, что обгоревшая кожа слезет за неделю, и всё на мне заживёт как на собаке. Мало, что ли, меня колотили, поймав на воровстве? Ничего, живой. Главное — выжить и теперь, после чудовища и его монастыря. Поёжившись, я ещё раз проверил спину и плечи. Боль отозвалась где-то в загривке и тут же стихла. Когда я упал на песок, то едва мог пошевелиться, а потом Тенгот хлопнул меня по спине, всего только раз. Я смог связать одно и другое.  
— Пусть валяется на животе, пока может, — насмешливо проговорил кто-то, но я уже плохо слышал: меня тянуло в сон.  
Я проснулся оттого, что Сульвен смазывал мне спину чем-то холодным и вкусно пахнущим. Я приподнялся.  
— Что там у тебя? — спросил я. Стояла тишина , в комнате горела одна только плошка, за окном стрекотали какие-то насекомые, стена напротив была облита серебристым светом.  
— Сметана, — шёпотом ответил Сульвен, садясь на колени. — Рин, ты дурак.  
— Знаю, — отозвался я. — Ну-ка, давай сюда.  
Я сожрал оставшуюся сметану и вылизал миску.  
— Хорошо… — произнёс я, вытирая рот. — Спасибо, что позаботился обо мне.  
Он промолчал, не желая меня прощать, и задул плошку.  
На следующий день никто не вспоминал о вчерашнем, но я с опаской приближался к Лераху, гадая, согласится ли он и дальше учить меня?  
— Скоро я уйду, — не оборачиваясь, произнёс он.   
Спину Лерах держал прямо и сидел на коленях с таким изяществом, будто был вельможей при дворе императора, а его рука вычерчивала по бумаге тонкие линии ветвей.  
— Почему ты никогда не рисуешь ничего другого? — не выдержал я.  
— Дерево символизирует мир и человеческую жизнь, — с охотой ответил он. — Я думаю о том, что будет с твоей жизнью.  
— Подумай о своей, — не сдержался я.  
— Я сын чиновника, — ровно ответил он. — Я знаю грамоту, читал древние труды по истории, медицине и философии, умею писать и рисовать. Мне двадцать восемь лет, я пробыл в монастыре слишком долго, мне предстоит занять место моего отца. А что будет с тобой? Куда пойдёшь ты? Снова станешь вором?  
— Настоятель подговорил тебя? — не выдержал я.  
— К чему?  
— Чтобы ты убедил меня, будто без монастыря я пропаду? Он хочет, чтобы я остался? Я ему почему-то интересен, да так, что он нарушил собственные правила! Взял меня послушником, не подготовив! — Слова сыпались из меня, как горох, немыслимые, опасные, еретические. — Да откуда я вообще знаю, что вы все не лжёте? Что юноши не умирают от этого всего?  
— Потому что никто ещё не умер, — заметил Лерах, откладывая кисть. Наверное, он боялся, что дрогнет рука. — Рин, я не говорил тебе, что без монастыря ты погибнешь, это ты придумал сам. Но ты толковый малый, если за тебя взяться. Посмотри, как быстро ты учишься чтению и письму. У тебя цепкий ум, и ты мог бы стать учёным и уважаемым человеком в той области, в которой захочешь.  
— Я безродный сирота, у меня нет отца, чьё место я мог бы занять!  
— Император раздаёт чины по заслугам, — сказал Лерах. — Уходя, я думаю о том, что оставляю позади себя, и это не только влажная земля, способная на урожай.  
Больше мы в тот день не говорили, я молча чертил иероглифы на бумаге под его диктовку, а потом Лерах проверил написанное и внёс несколько исправлений.  
— Уже лучше, — сказал он, не глядя на меня, и ушёл в свою комнату, которую делил с Лиамаром.  
Занятий не было ни в этот день, ни в следующий. Лерах ни с кем не разговаривал, казалось, ему было мучительно расставаться с привычным миром и уходить в мир обыкновенный.  
— Я ещё побуду тут какое-то время, — неохотно сказал он мне, когда я пытался растормошить его. — Отец уже должен выслать за мной слугу, когда я поправлюсь, мы уедем.  
Я помолчал, боясь думать о том, что за прошедшее время монастырь стал для меня если не домом, то убежищем. Где бы я был, если бы не попал сюда? Замерзал бы под кустом, если бы меня не затравили собаками или не пристукнули палкой. Эти мысли были постыдны и бесчестны, но я ничего не мог поделать и с наслаждением валялся на мягкой постели и поглощал еду, которая никогда не кончалась.  
К чудовищу спускался Онгот, и после этого Лерах совсем замкнулся. В последний вечер он вышел к остальным, но в этот раз не было ни баек, ни игр, ни шутливой возни. Лераха здесь любили, и мне показалось, что я тоже испытываю к нему симпатию. На следующий день, едва стало темнеть, его увели.  
Заснуть я не мог. Только теперь до меня начало доходить, что прошёл уже месяц. Я ощупывал живот, и казалось, что я могу ощутить едва заметную выпуклость. Я думал о том, что сейчас переживает Лерах, думал о том, что сейчас где-то внизу чудовище набивает брюхо очередному несчастному. Когда утром, помятый и не выспавшийся, я выполз в общую комнату, там царило странное волнение. Приглядевшись, я понял, почему: Джарцу не было снова, вместо него на подушках в углу сидел Цестен.  
— Я устал объяснять! — с гневом сказал он, увидев и меня. — Если ещё и у этого возникнут вопросы, расскажите ему сами!  
На его шее красовались страшные следы, оставленные чудовищем, и сам он был взбудоражен и смущён. Он помнил, что я был свидетелем его наказания, и вспыхнул именно поэтому, догадался я и не стал тревожить его, а пожал плечами и отправился завтракать.  
Цестен первую неделю отмалчивался, не принимая участия в наших беседах и развлечениях. Мне было плевать на него. Я чувствовал пустоту и скуку. Некому было учить меня грамоте, я портил бумагу своими каракулями и не знал, правильно пишу или нет. Грамотным был ещё Сульвен, но он едва мог нацарапать наши имена в списке, куда Лерах заносил сведения о посещении чудовища. Рядом с почерком Лераха его иероглифы выглядели ещё страшнее моих.   
Я стал спускаться во двор и гулять по монастырю, не боясь недовольных криков в спину. Выходить в другие дворы, кроме нашего, было не очень принято, чтобы не смущать остальных обитателей монастыря и не отвлекать их от молитв или работы: встретив кого-либо из нас, каждый был обязан отдавать почести, но я не заметил ничего, кроме поклонов. Никто не падал ниц и не возносил хвалы, так что я успокоился и стал разгуливать не только по нашему дворику, но и по сообщающимся с ним.  
Мне было известно, что Джарцу слишком хороший послушник, и настоятелю пришлось снова заставить его ждать своей очереди, пока к Господину Воды спускаются такие неверующие, как я или Цестен. Пару раз я встречал и самого Джарцу. Мы познакомились возле дверей храма, я окликнул его первым, уже зная по описанию как юношу с рыжими волосами, что в наших краях было редкостью.  
Непонятное чувство глодало меня все эти дни. Я ещё не чувствовал в себе отпрыска чудовища, но знал, что скоро почувствую. Мне мучительно хотелось отвлечься и забыть, кто я и что со мной происходит. Я всё же взялся плести шнурки и за две недели наплёл их столько, что хватило бы на пояса не только нам, но и доброй половине обитателей монастыря. Разноцветные, словно праздничные, они сначала выходили кривовато, потом я наловчился под руководством Грисоя, который и притаскивал толстые нити. Первые были косичками, потом я научился делать и более сложные, широкие. Нити целый день мелькали в моих руках, на меня посматривали с одобрением, а ночами мне снились цветные узоры.  
Через две недели, наутро после того, как выпавший Дорре жребий миновал меня, я взял самые красивые шнурки и спустился во двор.  
Я толкнул дверь, которой боялись многие обитатели монастыря (я видел, как её стараются обходить), но самому мне страшно не было. Не страшнее, чем вынашивать чудовище.  
Тенгот был занят: он сидел боком к свету, который падал через окно, и, зажав между колен рукоять, наплетал на неё кожаные ремешки. Поистине, в монастыре было слишком много увлекающихся плетением… для различных целей. Подумав так не без иронии, я приблизился и поклонился.  
— Здравствуйте, господин Тенгот, — сказал я очень вежливо.  
Он быстро взглянул на меня, но на его лице не читалось удивления.  
— Нечасто ко мне заходят по доброй воле, — заметил он. — Здравствуй, послушник. Ты принёс мне подарок? Или, может быть, взятку? Взяток я не беру, это запрещено указом императора, а я состою на государственной службе, и потому меня это касается в первую очередь.  
— Зачем мне давать вам взятку? — удивился я, оробев. — Я принёс вам подарок… или плату, если хотите.  
Я протянул ему цветные шнурки, пусть сам решает, брать или нет, моё дело предложить.  
— Плату? За что же? — уточнил Тенгот, не протягивая руки, чтобы взять.  
— Видите ли… — помялся я. — Лерах ушёл, не успев до конца научить меня читать и писать. Я уже выучил немного иероглифов и умею писать наши имена… но мне кажется, что этого мало. Поэтому… не могли бы вы как человек учёный… научить меня тому, чему не научил он?  
С минуту Тенгот смотрел на меня, как будто оценивая. Потом протянул руку, взял моё плетение и, не глядя, бросил на стоящий тут же столик.  
— Плести ты уже научился, я смотрю, — промолвил он. — Покажи, что умеешь.  
И он протянул мне плеть.  
Стараясь сохранять самообладание, я уселся на пол у его ног, старательно изучил сплетение ремней, и только затем принялся за работу. Я сознавал, что в моих руках является на свет орудие истязания, которое наверняка отправит на тот свет не одну душу. Но это будут люди, не знакомые мне , я сам этого не увижу. И они никогда не узнают, что их страдания помогут мне научиться грамоте. Впрочем, даже если бы я отказался от задания, наказания совершались бы другим орудием, только и всего. Может, даже ещё страшнее, чем эта плеть.  
— Теперь нужно завязать узелки, — подсказал Тенгот, отнимая у меня мою работу и внимательно осматривая. — Для первого раза вполне сойдёт.  
Он сам завязал нужные узлы, встал и на пробу взмахнул плетью. Я вжал голову в плечи, так и не успев подняться.  
— Кажется, получилось неплохо, — заметил Тенгот. — Вот на тебе и испробую.  
Я лишился дара речи .  
— Ты же не забыл, что наказан? — спросил он. — Настоятель велел ещё и выпороть тебя… потом.  
— Так же, как Цестена? — в ужасе прошептал я, кляня себя за то, что пришёл.  
— Ну нет, он-то был избавлен от чужих глаз… почти.  
Я закусил пальцы, снова думая о том, что нужно бежать. Возможно, получится родить чудовище и сразу удрать? Хотя если я буду слаб, то не получится. Я немного воспрял духом, сообразив, что есть ещё время, чтобы изучить монастырь и подготовить побег. Родив, я буду избавлен от обязательств, за мой побег никого не накажут. Хотелось думать, что это будет так.  
— Кажется, ты за чем-то приходил, — напомнил Тенгот, внимательно глядя на меня.  
— Читать и писать… — вздохнул я.  
— Пойдём, в моих комнатах нам будет удобнее, — сказал он.  
Шнурки остались лежать на столе.  
В жилище Тенгота я сначала в ужасе покосился на постель, вообразив, будто он решит воспользоваться мной немедленно. Однако Тенгот ушёл в соседнюю комнату и вернулся ко мне. В руках он нёс свиток в футляре, возможно, тот же самый, который читал, наблюдая за тем, как я мучаюсь под солнцем.  
Он осторожно развернул его и приказал:  
— Читай.  
Я взялся разбирать иероглифы.  
— Человек… тело… человеческое тело… находится…  
— Не находится, а состоит, — резко поправил он. — Состоит из…  
— Где ты пропадал? — спросили меня, когда я вернулся в наше обиталище. Я промолчал, ушёл в комнату и лёг. Тенгот знал толк в мучениях. Из всех имеющихся у него свитков он выбрал тот, в котором говорилось о том, как именно циркулируют жидкости в человеческом теле. Читать про кровь, желчь и лимфу было интересно. Сам Тенгот постепенно увлёкся и начал рассказывать про то, где нужно прижимать пальцы, чтобы посчитать пульс, какая частота биения сердца считается нормальной, как нужно делать уколы под ногти и в мочки ушей при апоплексическом ударе, как желчь воздействует на человека и портит его характер. Когда же мы дошли до семени, Тенгот так же невозмутимо объяснил, что необходимо периодически изливать его, чтобы не повредиться рассудком. Я краснел, слушая, он, казалось, не замечал и продолжал пересказывать мысли каких-то древних мудрецов, добавляя к ним свои. При совокуплении с женщиной, объяснял он, нельзя проливать семя на землю, так как от деторождения зависит, будет ли твой род жить и дальше. Однако когда сношаются двое мужчин, одному из них позволено излиться на землю, так как это символизирует божественное оплодотворение почвы дождём, и чем чаще повторяется этот ритуал, тем лучше. Поэтому в некоторых областях нашей могущественной империи перед началом земледельческих работ хозяева и надсмотрщики овладевают своими рабами.  
Я думал, что провалюсь сквозь землю, однако Тенгот был по-прежнему невозмутим, хотя наверняка замечал, как я сжимаю колени. Хорошо ещё, что, пока я шёл в наш дворик, широкое одеяние скрывало мой позор. Сульвен говорил, что после пятого месяца приходит нестерпимое желание, но сейчас был только второй, и я не слишком понимал, что со мной происходит. Впервые после того соития с чудовищем моя плоть торчала кверху и никак не желала обмякнуть. Не выдержав, я добрался до комнаты, задрал подол и стал гладить себя обеими руками.  
Мысли о прочитанном странно переплелись в сознании с представлением о той порке, что ещё предстояла, и перед моими глазами появлялись постыдные и дикие картины. Хотя Тенгот говорил, что меня накажут только после появления на свет маленького чудовища, я видел себя с огромным животом, нагишом выставленного напоказ обитателям монастыря. Поставив меня на колени спиной к вбитому в землю столбу, Тенгот в этой картине крепко привязывал меня за руки, а собравшиеся вокруг люди с предвкушением следили за каждым его движением.  
Мне пришлось ускорить свои ласки, как только я представил, что он распускает пояс и обнажает возбуждённый член. Я ещё ни разу не брал в рот мужскую плоть, но едва вообразив себе, как он толкается мне в глотку, бурно излился.  
Отдышавшись и вытерев запачканные бёдра, я улёгся обратно в полном смятении. То, что я представлял, было похоже на наказание, но я испытал удовольствие, представляя это. Неизвестно, испытал ли бы я его на самом деле, и это тревожило меня. Или дело только в Тенготе? Что-то подсказывало мне, что и сам настоятель его боится, его сила и власть влекли меня, и хотелось принадлежать сильному человеку, а не чудовищу.  
Теперь я сам жаждал его и завидовал тем юношам, которые уже приходили к нему. Может, так я и чудовище полюблю?! Эта мысль отрезвила меня, и весь оставшийся вечер я просидел в темноте и одиночестве.  
На следующий день в монастырь явился новый послушник. Свидетелями его появления были Эрред, стражник у ворот, и я. Я как раз собрался снова идти к Тенготу учиться, но он не вышел ко мне и только крикнул из-за двери, чтобы я подождал. Взявшись бродить по двору, я стал болтать со стражником, попутно прикидывая высоту стены в том месте, где были ворота, поэтому стук услышали мы оба.  
За воротами обнаружился тощий парнишка, босой, в драных штанах, с узелком на плече.  
— Новый послушник? — осведомился Эрред. Тот покивал, затравленно глядя на нас.  
— Меня зовут Хардано, — робко проговорил он.  
— Я провожу, — вызвался я. Эрред кивнул, запирая ворота, ему не хотелось ходить туда-сюда.   
— За мной, — скомандовал я, направляясь через двор.  
Хардано не отставал. В арке, когда Эрред не мог нас видеть, я прижал его к стене. Мимо прогрохотала тачка, которую вёз один из рабов.  
— Вот что, — сказал я, — лучше беги отсюда и не оглядывайся, иначе твоя участь будет ужасна.  
— Что? — переспросил он, часто заморгав. — Господин, я согласен на что угодно, я шестой из одиннадцати детей, дома нечего есть, брата и двух сестёр уже продали в рабство. У нас рис плохо растёт, место высокое, а другое взять неоткуда, мы бедные…  
Я раздражённо прервал его бормотание взмахом руки.  
— Ладно, но потом пеняй на себя, — сказал я. — И не смей передавать кому бы то ни было, что я тебе сейчас сказал, здесь наказывают за малейшую провинность, понятно?  
— Что происходит? — раздался голос. Я вздрогнул, досадуя на свою невнимательность: к нам спешил Аштиарн.  
— Новый послушник, — объявил я, отступая. — Веду к господину Зиолю.  
Он окинул меня таким взглядом, как будто я был каторжником, сбежавшим из каменоломни.  
— Смотри у меня, — пробормотал он. Я подождал, пока они уйдут, и, одурев от наглости, прокрался под окно кабинета настоятеля, надеясь подслушать. Подслушать не удалось, окно было закрыто, только мелькнула где-то в глубине высокая белая фигура.  
Отойдя, я вспомнил про Тенгота и успел как раз вовремя. Лиамар осторожно перенёс пузо через его порог, нечаянно обернулся, увидел меня и, кивнув, поспешил прочь. Вот оно как!  
Иероглифы так и скакали перед глазами, когда я пытался читать вслух. Раз за разом я косился на постель, разглаженную и заправленную так, что на ней не было ни одной складочки. Или он брал его на полу? Или просто заставил опереться о стол? Руки мои подрагивали, смотреть на Тенгота, который сидел рядом и смотрел мне через плечо, то и дело поправляя, я не мог. Казалось, от его кожи пахнет только что свершившимся.  
— Плохо, хуже, чем вчера, — наконец в раздражении произнёс мой учитель. — Так ты никогда не станешь лекарем! Что у тебя в мыслях?  
Я уставился на него в недоумении, забыв о своём неудобстве.  
— Лекарем? — переспросил я.  
— Я вижу в тебе все задатки для этого, — неохотно ответил Тенгот, теребя конец косы. Только теперь я заметил, что в его волосы вплетён один из моих шнурков. — На вопрос можешь не отвечать. Я сам вижу, как твой змей поднимает голову. Как ты думаешь, я должен приласкать его или угостить розгой? Что лучше прочистит тебе мозги и заставит думать о бесценном трактате, который ты держишь в руках?  
Я молчал, ответить мне было нечего, зато змей после этих слов ещё настырнее высунулся у меня между ляжек, приподняв ткань одеяния.  
— Иногда требуется сдерживать семя, чтобы сберечь силы, — продолжил Тенгот. — Впрочем, сейчас это к тебе не относится. Ступай отсюда и не приходи до завтра.  
— А завтра… — заикнулся я. Он так и пригвоздил меня взглядом к месту. — Завтра вы… насладитесь мной?  
— Было бы чем наслаждаться, — жестоко усмехнулся он, оглядывая мои тощие руки и шею. — За этим приходи, когда растолстеешь.  
Я не стал спрашивать, почему так, а покинул его комнаты и двинулся через двор, кое-как поддерживая подол, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Снова забившись в угол в своей комнате, я начал гладить себя, шипя и ёрзая от удовольствия. Не вовремя я вспомнил тот кожаный мешочек, которым Тенгот защищал член Цестена во время порки, и излился, едва успев представить, как кончик розги примеривается к стиснутой им обнажённой головке.  
Только теперь я начал подозревать, что мне что-то подмешивают в еду, чтобы сделать более ручным и чтобы в ослепляющем меня желании я забыл о свободе.  
Свобода! Это было сладко и маняще, едва ли не приятнее, чем ласкать себя, представляя разные картины, порождённые моим воображением. Но дни шли, и чаша весов всё больше склонялась в сторону вкусной еды и мягких подушек. Так и становятся рабами — рабами не формально, обрезанными и татуированными, а внутренне. Я пытался с этим бороться, но ничего не получалось. Спасали только уроки чтения и письма. Я уже довольно уверенно читал, запинаясь только на очень сложных иероглифах, а писал если не совсем грамотно, то хоть без ужасающего количества клякс, и наконец Сульвен, признав моё превосходство, уступил мне право вести записи о посещении чудовища. Ещё я стал более осторожным и часто обменивался едой с моими товарищами, стремясь нейтрализовать действие снадобья, которым меня травили. Впрочем, потом я пришёл к выводу о тщетности этого, ведь похлёбку нам разливали при нас из одного котелка.  
Я целиком погружался в описания того, как устроен человек и как в нём циркулируют жидкости и энергии. На меня смотрели странно, когда я после урока выходил из его жилища, но ничего не говорили. Я воспользовался некоторыми советами из трактатов и врачебных руководств и нашёл такую частоту излития семени, которая не истощала меня и в то же время не давала много думать о близости и представлять постыдное во время уроков.  
Я сам не заметил, как прошёл второй месяц. Стараясь не думать о причине моих несчастий, я не обращал внимания на свой живот, понимая, тем не менее, что он начинает округляться. Жребий мне больше не выпадал, хотя, по моим расчетам, должен был выпасть ещё три раза. И вот с нами попрощался Лиамар, а на его место наконец-то пришёл Джарцу. Я равнодушно внёс это в свиток.  
Будущее мучило меня всё сильнее, я то и дело касался живота, пытаясь определить, не увеличился ли он, и следил за счастливым Тенли, который представлял собой полную мою противоположность. Приобретя медлительность движений, он вёл себя так, будто был готов к рождению чудовища, хотя у него прошло только три месяца. Наверное, он и жил в этой полноте соединения мужского и женского начал, но я не находил себе места, и больше не получалось притворяться, что ничего не происходит.  
— Куда деваются рождённые нами дети? — однажды в лоб спросил я у Тенгота.  
— На этот счёт есть несколько идей, — охотно ответил он. — Как ты знаешь, их опускают в воду, и проследить их дальнейшую судьбу никак не возможно. Некоторые считают, что они выплывают в озеро и там, когда их касается свет луны, превращаются в обильные массы влаги, которая затем дождём выпадает на поля и леса. Именно поэтому рожать нужно непрерывно. Иные полагают, что они умирают, а выживает только самый сильный из них, таким образом, Господин Воды уже много раз сменился за пятьсот лет.  
— А что считаете вы? — поинтересовался я.  
— Я считаю, что отец пожирает своих детей, — сказал Тенгот.  
— Но разве это не бессмысленно? — ужаснулся я.  
— А разве всё в жизни не бессмысленно? — спросил он в ответ. — Читай эту главу, Рин, и не забивай себе голову.  
Вскоре после наступления третьего месяца, войдя поутру к моему учителю, я обнаружил, что у двери стоит большая сумка.  
— Вы уезжаете?! — ахнул я.  
— Господин Зиоль отправляет меня в соседнюю провинцию с визитом в тамошний монастырь, — ответил Тенгот. Весь его тон выражал почтение, но я уже довольно хорошо его знал и понял, что путешествие его не радует.  
— Это надолго? — спросил я. Мне стало тоскливо: единственный человек, с кем я мог поговорить, хоть всё ещё и боялся его, покидал меня. Я не думал, что это любовь. Я никогда не знал любви, ни родительской, ни какой-либо ещё, и не умел любить сам, но даже самой паршивой собаке нужен кто-то рядом. Меня толкала к Тенготу похоть, интерес к его свиткам и одновременно страх.  
— Два месяца, — ответил он и мимоходом погладил меня по животу. — Когда вернусь, ты уже будешь готов. От его ласки кровь прилила к члену, и он начал подниматься. Тенгот засунул в сумку мои шнурки, скрученные кольцом, посадил меня на тот самый стол, который использовался для пыток, и задрал мне подол. Я очень скоро брызнул ему в руку и подумал, что двух месяцев не переживу.  
Не знаю, что было тому причиной, возможно, всё же проклятое зелье, но чем больше проходило времени, тем больше я мечтал о том, чтобы кому-нибудь отдаться. Чаще всего я думал про Тенгота, который уехал в сопровождении нескольких рабов. Вскоре мои желания осуществились, и я понял, что надо быть более осторожным, когда желаешь чего-то слишком сильно.  
В один из дней меня призвал к себе настоятель. Велев раздеться, он осмотрел и ощупал мой живот, чтобы удостовериться, что всё идёт как надо. Я догадывался, чем это закончится, и стоял, безразлично глядя в окно за его спиной. Настоятель что-то говорил, но я не слушал. Потом он приказал лечь на тот самый диван, на котором мы разговаривали в первый день, и овладел мной. Пока он пыхтел, щекоча меня бородой, я задумчиво рассматривал потолок, расписанный простыми узорами. Узоры складывались в круг, состоящий из различных фигур, и можно было представлять, что в сплетении линий виднеются люди, животные и растения. Настоятель был немолод, и ему потребовалось много времени, так что мне всё это стало надоедать. Моя плоть так и не поднялась, настолько он меня не привлекал, но его, похоже, не волновало моё удовольствие. Я хотел спросить, зачем я ему понадобился, почему он с таким удовольствием ломает меня, превращая в кого-то другого, неужели ему так скучно? Но даже спрашивать было противно, и я вышел из его кабинета с таким чувством, будто окунулся в помои.  
Вскоре пропал Хардано. Рабы, монахи и некоторые послушники искали его везде, боясь, что он пошёл к озеру и мог разгневать Господина Воды; думали также, что он по глупости решил прогуляться в горах, а Аштиарн отправил гонца в его деревню узнать, не вздумалось ли Хардано навестить родных. Обшаривали кладовки, чердаки и подвалы, лазили в колодцы, но всё было тщетно, Хардано как сквозь землю провалился. Через двое суток вернулся гонец на взмыленной лошади, прошёл прямиком к настоятелю, а вышел мрачнее тучи. С этого дня охрану ворот и стен усилили.  
— Я думаю, это был лазутчик, — спокойно сказал Онгот, посмотрев на напряжённую суету во дворе.  
— Какой ещё лазутчик? — не сдержался я.  
Он пожал плечами:  
— У нашей великой империи много врагов, — сказал он. — Сыновья императора подняли бунт, один был казнён, но вот второй…  
— Что второй? — заинтересовался я. В своих странствиях я не очень-то прислушивался к трактирным сплетням, предпочитая поглядывать, откуда бы стащить кусок мяса или тарелку риса.  
— Светлоликий Мериро бежал за пределы империи, — вмешался Герэль. — Он спасался от убийц, посланных отцом. Говорят, его принял хан Терих и женил на своей средней дочери.  
— Так при чём тут наш монастырь?  
Онгот постучал мне по лбу:  
— Владения хана начинаются там, где кончается вот этот горный хребет, а это две недели пути на север. Если он соберёт армию и пойдёт воевать с императором, то несомненно обратит внимание на наш монастырь, это же крепость. Так что если бы я собирался напасть на какую-то провинцию, я прежде послал бы лазутчиков разузнать, где можно пройти и что добыть. Скорее всего, гонец просто обнаружил, что в той деревне никакой Хардано никогда не жил. И Зиоль, конечно, всё понимает, поэтому и усилил охрану.  
Я проклял себя на недогадливость и за то, что сразу не рассмотрел лазутчика. С другой стороны, он так хорошо изображал робость и хлопал глазами… Но что это я вдруг начинаю защищать монастырь? Не лучше ли, если это прибежище зла будет разрушено? Я потрогал живот и испугался: что же тогда я буду делать, и кто поможет мне разродиться, если я к тому времени ещё буду жив?  
Но время шло и почти ничего не происходило. Мой живот постепенно увеличивался, и жёлтая ткань положенного нам одеяния начинала обтягивать его. Спал я уже только на боку или на спине и с предвкушением думал, что ещё через месяц приобрету формы, приятные Тенготу. Однажды за завтраком я попросил передать мне соус, но едва только маленькая мисочка оказалась у меня в руке, я выронил её, разлив соус прямо на жареного карпа с луком. Чудовище впервые толкнулось у меня внутри, и по моему лицу остальные поняли, что произошло.  
— Соус весьма кстати, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал Тенли, указывая на карпа.  
С тех пор я мог определять, когда чудовище спит, а когда бодрствует, но по-прежнему испытывал к нему непередаваемое отвращение. Мне казалось, что у меня внутри сидит мерзкий скользкий клубок, который тянет из меня все соки. Я пытался забыться, наслаждаясь чтением и письмом, плетя шнурки и пытаясь рисовать. Единственное, чем я не наслаждался, так это близостью с кем бы то ни было, однако вскоре и это изменилось.   
Поводом послужил Аштиарн, который однажды вечером без лишних экивоков позвал меня в конюшню, указал на пустое стойло, застланное сеном, и велел становиться на четвереньки.  
— Юный паршивец, — говорил он, медленно вводя в меня свой член , который воспрял при виде моего заголившегося зада. — Ты не испытывал почтения, когда священный уд Господина Воды оплодотворял твою бренную плоть. На месте настоятеля я наказал бы тебя куда более жестоко!  
Я жалобно хныкал и кусал пальцы. Для облегчения проникновения Аштиарн использовал какую-то мазь и, кажется, пожалел её. Только когда он смазал ею головку моего члена, я понял, что это за мазь, но было уже поздно. Вскоре я в приливе похоти вертел задом и умолял всунуть поглубже. От этих движений мой багровый член, истекая смазкой, шлёпал меня по бёдрам и животу.  
Аштиарн, толкаясь, не забывал ощупывать и гладить меня и пару раз ударил по ягодицам, когда ему показалось, что я слишком дёргаюсь. Он излился в меня, а я на землю, как и предписывал древний трактат. Отряхиваясь от налезшего везде сена, я вспомнил про Тенгота. Ему наверняка не потребовалось бы использовать мазь, чтобы вызвать во мне желание. Эта мысль привела за собой и следующую: а чем же я смогу его порадовать, когда он вернётся? Неужели только округлившимся животом?  
Я пошёл к Сульвену. Выслушав меня, он сначала так изумился, что не сразу смог говорить, а потом захохотал, вытирая слёзы и хлопая рукой по своей постели. С этого вечера, когда все укладывались спать, я ласкал его губами и языком. Сульвен сначала шёпотом подсказывал, как лучше, потом стонал, закусывая пальцы, и наконец изливался мне в глотку. Кажется, в искусстве ласк я тоже оказался прилежным учеником.  
Нас давно уже покинул Герэль, а Господин Воды сделал ребёнка юноше по имени Иоми, и Сульвен тоже готовился снова стать обыкновенным послушником и снова ждать своей очереди.   
В ночь, когда его увели на каменный стол, который иногда снился мне в кошмарах, вернулся Тенгот.  
На следующее утро произошло сразу два события: к нам присоединился Гельзо, тихий юноша, который не поднимал глаз и прятал следы любви Господина Воды, натягивая на руки рукава одеяния, а Тенгот смог приступить к своим обязанностям. Послушник по имени Оаве был приговорён к публичной порке за то, что вспомнил проступок Цестена и посмел вслух посочувствовать несчастному, который едва не стал евнухом, а кроме того, добавил, что не стал бы трепать языком, когда поблизости ошивается Аштиарн. Он не учёл, что у этой его речи, несомненно, были свидетели, не стенам же он её произносил. Кто-то из монахов донёс на него, чтобы пресечь ересь, и две недели Оаве выполнял работу, предназначенную для рабов, закованный в ножные кандалы, а теперь дрожал и озирался, привязанный нагишом к столбу. Я специально пошёл смотреть на наказание, зная, что то же самое вскоре ждёт и меня. Не знаю, видел ли меня Тенгот, но странно было бы не заметить жёлтое одеяние среди тёмных. Я почувствовал что-то, похожее на тепло, когда углядел в его волосах очередной мой шнурок.  
Господин Зиоль произнёс речь, из которой следовало, что монастырь жестоко наказывает за ересь, но прощает своих сыновей после наказания и не держит зла. Не было похоже, чтобы Оаве это сильно помогло.  
Тенгот приготовил плеть, не ту, которую мы сделали вместе, а другую — ту он обещал испробовать на мне и держал обещание. Круг собравшихся раздвинулся, а я остался стоять едва ли не ближе всех. Я любовался моим учителем, которому вручил свой разум и тело, любовался тем, как он играет плетью, прежде чем нанести первый удар, любовался тем, как замахивается и наконец опускает плеть на плечи Оаве. На коже тут же вспухла алая полоса, и Оаве завизжал, дёргаясь в путах. Через четыре месяца я тоже так задёргаюсь. Стало страшно и сладко одновременно. Интересно, будет ли Тенгот щадить меня?  
Наказание продолжалось, рубцы вспыхивали у Оаве на спине, ягодицах и бёдрах, он обмочился от боли после десятого удара, а сейчас висел на верёвках и открывал рот, издавая хрипы вместо крика. Я сам не заметил, что моя плоть восстала, я желал оказаться на месте Оаве, хотя понимал, что моё желание абсурдно. Я хотел бы, чтобы Тенгот сейчас раздел меня, связал и публично овладел. Не знаю, догадывался ли он о моих желаниях, изредка бросая взгляды в мою сторону.  
После тридцати ударов Оаве отвязали, и два монаха унесли его на носилках. Хорошо, что из-за моего округлившегося живота не было видно под одеянием восставшую плоть!  
Не помню, как дожил до вечера. Только вечером я осмелился прийти к Тенготу.  
— Ты пропустил урок, — сказал он, не поднимая головы от бадьи, из которой торчала рукоять плети. Она, испачканная кровью, отмокала там, а теперь он отмывал её.  
— Я думал, вы устали или заняты… — пробормотал я, смущаясь до крайности и теребя одеяние.  
Тенгот встал и приблизился ко мне.  
— Ты продолжал читать и писать, пока меня не было?  
— Каждый день! — заверил я его. — Я даже пробовал переписать тот трактат, который вы оставили мне для обучения.  
— И как? — В его глазах играла насмешка, он знал, что я не справился и уродливые иероглифы не шли ни в какое сравнение с ровным письмом неизвестного человека до меня.  
— Не очень, учитель, — признался я.  
— Ничего, — приободрил он, — если будешь стараться, всё получится. За время моего отсутствия с тобой происходило что-то важное?  
Я отвёл глаза, понимая, что от него ничего не скрыть, да и скрывать незачем.  
— Думаю, да. Господин Зиоль и господин Аштиарн…  
— Не продолжай, — прервал он меня. Я послушно замолк. — Ещё что-то?  
— Да… То, что находится во мне… Оно стало шевелиться…  
Тенгот окинул взглядом мою фигуру, как будто впервые за это время удосужился присмотреться.  
— Разумеется, так оно и происходит, — сказал он. — Ещё?  
— Только то, что я наплёл вам сотню локтей шнурков, — признался я.  
— Бедняга, наверное, у тебя мозоли на пальцах, — пожалел он меня и взял мою руку ладонью вверх, чтобы убедиться. — Ещё?  
— Ещё… — Я осмелел, позабытая было дерзость вернулась ко мне. — Ещё я кое-чему учился, и если вы позволите, продемонстрирую это.  
— Полагаю, нам следует заняться этим в более подходящем месте, — совершенно серьёзно предложил Тенгот. — Пойдём.  
Я последовал за ним в его комнаты, и дверь закрылась на засов.  
В той комнате, в которой обычно проходили наши уроки, Тенгот зажёг несколько плошек с жиром и развернул меня к свету.  
— Постой, хочу тобой полюбоваться, — сказал он, рассматривая моё лицо. — Кто твои родители?  
Этот вопрос был настолько неожиданным, что я не сразу нашёлся, как ответить.  
— Я не знаю, кто мои родители, — признался я. — Всю жизнь я жил то тут, то там, а когда подрос, отправился бродяжничать.  
— Хорошо, что ты попал в монастырь, — заметил Тенгот. — Не можешь же ты всю жизнь скитаться.  
Я проглотил те слова, которые просились на язык. Тенгот рассматривал меня ещё некоторое время, и я отметил, что он прекрасно владеет собой: даже если он и желал меня, в его движениях и взгляде не было похоти и нетерпения.  
Он совлёк с меня одежду и прикоснулся к выпирающему животу.  
— Ах, Рин, — вздохнул он, — если бы я мог сделать с тобой то же, что Господин Воды, я бы непременно это сделал.  
— Вы хотите продолжения рода? — изумился я. — Но для этого есть женщины, возьмите любую из них.  
Он покачал головой, и мне показалось, что им овладело что-то сродни печали. Я не стал ни о чём спрашивать.  
Я продемонстрировал ему то, чему научился с Сульвеном, а потом он перехватил инициативу, и я по достоинству оценил его умение воздействовать на человеческое тело. Каждое его прикосновение вырывало у меня стон, всхлип или крик, и вскоре я не помнил себя от наслаждения.  
— Разве вы не хотите пронзить меня, как полагается? — спросил я, едва дыша, в перерыве между ласками. — Ведь предписано…  
Тенгот рассмеялся.  
— Иногда можно пренебречь тем, что предписано, — сказал он. — Я не хочу причинять тебе даже малейшую боль.  
Мне пришлось согласиться с ним, и хотя я не отказался бы почувствовать его в себе, его прикосновений хватило, чтобы на несколько часов забыть, кто я и где.  
Когда я пришёл в себя, в окно заглядывал краешек луны. Я чувствовал себя полностью опустошённым, даже шевелиться было лень.  
— Учитель, это любовь? — беспомощно спросил я. Тенгот не спал. Только что он обтёр наши тела мокрой тряпицей, стирая пот и семя, и теперь сидел на постели, прислонившись к стене и глядя на луну.  
— Всё — любовь, Рин, — ответил он.  
— Даже когда люди убивают друг друга, в их сердцах живёт любовь? — не выдержал я. — Когда ты порол этого несчастного, ты любил его?  
— Да, — коротко произнёс он.  
Я попытался приподняться, но был так слаб, а нега так сильна, что не смог. Тенгот не заметил, что я уже перешёл с ним на «ты», а может, просто разрешил мне это после того, что с нами произошло.  
— А боги? — не отставал я. — Они тоже любят друг друга и людей?  
— Я затрудняюсь тебе ответить, Рин, — сказал Тенгот. Плошки давно догорели, но я видел его профиль на фоне белой стены. — Мне кажется, к богам нельзя применить человеческие мерки. По моему разумению, боги не понимают людей, но некоторые из них пытаются. Тогда они принимают людской облик и живут как люди, пытаясь разобраться в человеческих мотивах. Учатся, изучают, делают выводы. При императорском дворе происходили некоторые вещи…  
— Из-за которых ты оказался здесь? — проницательно заметил я.  
— Не совсем, — сказал он, и стало понятно, что на эту тему расспрашивать больше не следует.  
— Но ты говорил, что есть и другие боги, — напомнил я.  
— Да… — промолвил Тенгот, не отрывая взгляда от луны. — Которые мыслят иначе. Которые не пытаются понять. Которые живут сами по себе.  
— Господин Воды — такой бог? Там нет любви, да? — не сдавался я. — Когда он насилует юношей, которые не в силах ему отказать, потому что им даже не приходит это в голову… Когда он делает им детей и превращает в почти что женщин… Когда они потом мучаются, производя на свет этих детей… А он, должно быть, убивает их… Тенгот, неужели это любовь? Неужели это существо любит… нас и их?  
— Я не уверен точно, — ответил он, — но мне кажется, что да.  
— Так какие боги сильнее? — воскликнул я. — Какому богу молиться? Тому, который идёт с тобой по дороге под личиной случайного попутчика или тому, который имеет тайную или явную власть над всем живым? Я молился богу воров, — продолжал я, — ему и духам, которые населяют исхоженные пути, но ни один из них мне не ответил, зато я попал сюда, где живёт бог из плоти и крови. И вот тому свидетельство! — Я шлёпнул себя по тугому животу.  
Тенгот улыбнулся, в темноте блеснули его зубы.  
— Тому, к которому лежит твоё сердце. Или тому, кто здесь и сейчас властен над тобой. Это ты выбираешь сам.   
Я вернулся к остальным юношам утром.  
— Где ты был? — спросил меня Джарцу.  
— У Тенгота, — признался я. — Он оставил меня на ночь.  
— Он никого ещё на ночь не оставлял, — вмешался Тиаб, который внимательно слушал наш разговор.  
— Значит, я стал избранным, — ответил я и отправился спать.  
— Я доложу об этом настоятелю, — проговорил Тиаб, глядя мне вслед. Мне не было страшно. Наказать Тенгота он не посмеет, ну а если прикажет ему мучить меня в наказание… Мне казалось, что теперь это будет не так страшно.  
Наши занятия продолжались на следующий день и после, и я под присмотром Тенгота закончил переписывать тот трактат, который изучал.  
— Это даже можно прочитать, — сказал Тенгот и поправил несколько особенно уродливых иероглифов. — Правда, в писцы ты ещё не годишься. У императора служат такие расторопные писцы, что поспевают за человеческой речью, а их иероглифы написаны без малейших клякс или помарок.  
Иногда он вознаграждал меня за то, что я без запинки пересказывал ему содержание очередного свитка, как правило, по медицине, или ухитрялся исписать целый лист всего с одной-двумя помарками. После таких вознаграждений я некоторое время не мог шевельнуться и иногда на несколько минут засыпал. Тенгот не принуждал меня ни к чему и не требовал, чтобы я тоже ублажал его; казалось, ему доставляет удовольствие само зрелище того, как я беззвучно кричу и терзаю покрывало на постели. Но я сам тянул его к себе, не желая наслаждаться в одиночестве, и мой учитель тоже изливался, потершись между моих бёдер или введя член мне в рот.  
Миновала шестая полная луна; юноши медленно раздувались от живущих в них отродий, а Дорре, промучившись ночь, избавился от одного из них. На место Дорре поутру привели Олмера.   
Я уже сильно отдалился от остальных, понимая, что становлюсь кем-то вроде Лераха, за тем исключением, что меня не уважали, как его. Юноши болтали, играли, занимались чем-нибудь, а я просиживал со своими свитками и шнурками. Положа руку на сердце, мне было хорошо и без общества остальных. Из тех, кого я застал, когда пришёл сюда, были только Тенли, Онгот и Грисой, последние двое не испытывали никаких проблем, растолстев до крайности, один чуть больше, второй чуть меньше, а вот Тенли был то полностью погружён в себя, то принимался тормошить меня, уговаривая присоединиться к остальным за беседой. Я был глух к его просьбам. Впервые за много времени я жил не сегодняшним днём, а заглядывал в будущее. И старательно учился, ловя каждое слово Тенгота и запоминая его речи, чтобы в будущем стать врачом. Даже если бы меня постигла неудача, я уже умел писать и читать, а значит, смог бы заработать на жизнь честным трудом. Эта жизнь, которую я нарисовал в своих мечтах, влекла меня, и в ней не было места злобным и похотливым богам.  
Мои давнишние расчёты скоро дали о себе знать. Через неделю после полнолуния мне выпал белый камушек.  
На этот раз я покорно вышел из наших комнат, провожаемый монахами, которым не пришлось меня тащить. Те, кто помнил меня раньше, одобрительно переглядывались.  
Я проследовал в комнату для приготовлений и снёс все положенные процедуры. Потом монахи повели меня к озеру. Я шагал по камням, выложенным в дорожку на полу пещеры, чудовище тихонько толкалось у меня в животе, а сам я не испытывал ни страха, ни, кажется, отвращения. Теперь я знал, что такое Господин Воды, и он уже дважды брал меня. Я готовился пережить третий. Не видя от меня сопротивления, монахи с подозрением посовещались, на всякий случай связали мне руки за спиной и посадили на бортик, воткнув факел меж камней неподалёку.   
Они ушли, я заскучал и стал болтать ногами в воде. Наверное, монахи полагали, что я, томимый желанием, сам повернусь задом и встану на колени. Желание было, но не такое сильное, как они думали, всё же я довольно часто утолял его.  
Вода шла рябью от моих движений, и поэтому я пропустил момент, когда Господин Воды явил себя. Что-то обхватило мои ноги и сдёрнуло меня в воду. Закричав от страха и неожиданности, я плюхнулся в озеро, подняв брызги, и забарахтался, решив, что чудовище разгневалось и утопит меня. Однако оно не спешило утаскивать меня на дно, а держало на плаву, в то время как его щупальца обворачивались поперёк моего живота. Схватив за щиколотки, оно раздвинуло мне ноги и прижалось сзади, и вскоре я почувствовал, как его детородный орган набухает и появляется из глубин его тела. Мой анус не был смазан, я чувствовал, как он непроизвольно плотно сжимается в ответ на первые попытки раскрыть его и проникнуть внутрь. Вскоре Господину Воды это удалось, и я задёргался, пока он вводил в меня член. Я вскрикивал при каждом его движении, и вода колыхалась вокруг нас. Вскоре он оросил меня в первый раз и продолжил толкаться.  
Я не видел его, но, запрокидывая голову и глядя на едва освещённый потолок, думал, осознаёт ли чудовище, что я ношу плод, зачатый им? Осознаёт ли, что делает? Или божества мыслят иными категориями?  
Вскоре оно стало задевать во мне то место, о котором я узнал благодаря Тенготу. Не сопротивляясь реакциям своего тела, я довольно скоро изверг семя и дождался, пока чудовище закончит со мной. Вынув член, оно вытолкнуло меня из воды на берег и скрылось в глубине. Я тяжело перевалился и встал на колени. Всё болело, пощипывали следы от его присосок, анус был раскрыт, и из него вытекало. Кроме того, я был весь мокрый и не мог дождаться монахов с полотенцем.  
Я так устал, что был почти как кукла, когда меня омыли после соития и привели в порядок. До постели я дошёл сам. Тенли, который переселился в мою комнату на место Сульвена, проснулся, пробормотал что-то ободряющее и снова заснул.  
Кажется, я стал правильным послушником. Мне не нравилось осознание этого, но я уже видел впереди свою жизненную цель, и неестественная беременность была на моём пути лишь мелкой помехой.   
Подошёл седьмой месяц; не отрываясь от очередного свитка, я помахал рукой уходящему в сопровождении монахов Грисою, который морщился при каждом шаге и обеими руками поддерживал живот. От моего живота я видел единственную пользу в том, что удобно было класть на него свиток, когда приходило в голову читать, полулёжа на подушках.  
Сам я держался с мнимым равнодушием, а однажды даже похвастался этим Тенготу.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты сильно отличаешься от остальных, и с тобой не происходит то же, что и с ними? — переспросил он.  
— Конечно, — заверил я, поглаживая живот и пытаясь этим заставить чудовище сидеть спокойно. — По ночам они ласкают друг друга, обуреваемые похотью, а со мной такого нет.  
— Я ещё не показывал тебе тот свиток, в котором написано о способах ласк и позах, в которых это можно делать, — меланхолично заметил он.  
— Да что я об этом не знаю? — фыркнул я и затем пожалел о своём пренебрежении, когда умолял Тенгота сделать со мной то, это и ещё вон то.  
Днём я погружался в занятия, ночью предавался ласкам. Остальные юноши готовы были меня растерзать: Тенгот, казалось, забыл об их существовании.  
— Счастливчик, — сказал мне однажды Тенли. — Каждую ночь ты с ним, а нам остаётся только мечтать.  
Я не испытывал стыда, только упоение и лёгкую боль между ягодиц. Вчерашней ночью мой учитель наконец сделал всё как полагается.  
Я не обращал внимания на происходящее вокруг, но нельзя было не заметить, что над монастырём повисло ожидание чего-то неизбежного. Охрана стен и ворот ещё более усилилась, а наша пища стала заметно скуднее.  
— Не по всем дорогам теперь можно пройти, — сообщил мне Тенгот.  
— Ты думаешь, монастырь захватят? — переполошился я. — Что же тогда будет?  
— Полагаю, его разграбят и разрушат, — хладнокровно сообщил он. — Юношей и молодых монахов сделают наложниками, тех, кто немолод, просто рабами, некоторых убьют.  
Я поразился его спокойствию.  
— Но ты! Но твои драгоценные свитки!  
— Не беспокойся за меня, — отвечал он, — думай лучше о себе. Наверное, светлоликого Мериро очень заинтересует, кто обрюхатил девять юношей.   
Погладив живот, я приуныл. Если Мериро любопытен, он может приказать вспороть брюхо кому-нибудь из нас. Возможно, это будет Тенли, возможно, я…  
Ушёл и Онгот, между мной и страшной ночью, когда мне тоже предстояло разродиться, стоял только Тенли. Обстановка вокруг монастыря стала ещё более опасной. Теперь со стены можно было рассмотреть маленькие фигурки: это воины из передового отряда врага караулили дороги и сторожили монастырь, расположившись вокруг него. Кто-то говорил, что на нашу империю идёт сам хан, кто-то считал, что это Мериро, заручившись поддержкой тестя, собирается отвоевать положенную ему часть земель. Судачили и о том, что, якобы войско императора уже выдвинулось из столицы, но дни шли, воинов на скалах становилось больше и больше, а подмоги всё не было. Откуда-то ветер приносил дым, Тенли со знанием дела говорил, что это жгут деревни в долинах, что будет много людей, снявшихся с насиженных мест, и обязательно начнётся голод.  
— Это ты виноват! — прямо заявил мне Иоми. — Мы все знаем, как ты себя вёл, знаем, что ты не испытывал почтения к Господину Воды, и вот результат!  
Я даже не нашёлся, что ответить.  
Судя по всему, Зиоль и Аштиарн вместе с ним так не считали.  
— Конечно, — объяснил мне Тенгот, — хоть вначале ты вёл себя безобразно, Зиоль понимает, что Господин Воды отвечает только за течение вод и не властен над замыслами беглого принца и намерениями вражеской армии.   
Прошло ещё три с лишним недели. Ворота монастыря были крепко заперты, а я чувствовал себя в относительной безопасности. Тенгот вселял в меня эту уверенность, ласкал ночами, учил правильно дышать, когда чудовище запросится наружу, и нещадно экзаменовал меня, заставляя чуть ли не наизусть вызубривать содержание свитков.  
Оставалось два дня до срока Тенли, луна уже показалась на небосклоне, ущербная едва-едва. Сам Тенли то плакал от страха, забравшись в угол и накрыв голову подушкой, то радовался, что стал вместилищем для отпрыска великого бога. Я молчал и неловко гладил его по растрёпанным волосам.  
— Я хочу побыть один, — произнёс Тенгот, глядя на луну этим вечером.  
Мы стояли в сумраке у дверей его страшных владений, через которые я давно уже привык проходить.  
— Хорошо, — сказал я и встал на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его.  
Он ответил на поцелуй, одной рукой придерживая меня за подбородок, а второй поглаживая мне выпирающий живот.  
— Не забудь ничего из того, что я тебе сказал, — попросил Тенгот.  
Холод сжал моё сердце.  
— Ты как будто прощаешься, — сказал я с тревогой и схватил его за руку.  
— Ступай, — велел он.  
Я ушёл, не оглядываясь, томимый ужасом и предчувствием неизбежного. Тенгот никогда до конца не принадлежал монастырю, и я знал, что больше его не увижу.  
Этой ночью я проснулся от криков и звона оружия, и ещё не открыв глаза, понял, что произошло. Защитники монастыря сопротивлялись, но скоро всё должно было кончиться. Всполошённые, мы вдевятером сбились в кучу в большой комнате, ожидая своей участи. Кто-то плакал, кто-то молился. Тенли раскачивался взад-вперёд, обхватив своё пузо. Я принёс плетение и занялся очередным шнурком.  
— Ты ведёшь себя как воин, — сказал мне кто-то.  
— Я знаю, что умру, — ответствовал я, — рано или поздно. Возможно, верования этой местности правдивы, вся содержащаяся во мне влага растворится в окружающем мире, и я снова включусь в её вечный круговорот. Мне не дано этого знать, а потому я спокоен.  
В этот момент на лестнице послушался шум и звон оружия. Мы затаили дыхание, все как один. Мои руки задрожали, и я выпустил шнурок, который плёл. Я чутко прислушивался к звукам схватки. Нас должны были защищать пуще жизни, но нас даже не попытались вывести через какой-нибудь тайный ход. Или нападение было внезапным, и мы имели дело с чьим-то вероломством?   
Звон оружия прекратился, доносился только чей-то предсмертный хрип, но вскоре и он оборвался. Двери вздрогнули под мощным ударом. Засов, которым мы их заложили, услышав первые звуки битвы, не выдержал бы долго. Вскоре двери слетели с петель, в проёме показались факелы и тёмные фигуры чужеземных воинов.  
— С дороги! — раздался чей-то голос. Говорили на нашем языке.  
В свете факелов в дверях, в свете наших жалких плошек и зарождающегося за окнами утра перед нами предстал человек. Он был одет в пластинчатые доспехи, а в руке держал кривой меч, с лезвия которого капала кровь. Я поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть человеку в лицо, и не нашёл в нём ненависти, только любопытство и торжество. Он был растрёпан, одна палочка выпала, вторая едва сдерживала узел его волос. Лицо с аккуратными тонкими усами казалось молодым. Он осматривал нас мечущимся взглядом, и наконец, расслабившись, вбросил меч в ножны.  
— Так это правда… — проговорил он, ещё раз взглянул на нас и обернулся к своим солдатам: — Поставить здесь стражу, никого не впускать и не выпускать!  
Когда рассвело, он явился снова. При свете дня его лицо не казалось таким уж молодым. Стражники, которые стояли в раскрытом проёме дверей, пропустили его с глубокими поклонами. Не найдя скамейки, Мериро подтолкнул к себе ногой самую пышную подушку и уселся на неё. Он был без доспехов, но с оружием. Свой меч он положил на колени. Мы смотрели на него. Я завязал последний узелок на шнурке и снова поднял глаза , осматривая простую одежду императорского сына.  
— Итак, — сказал Мериро. — Вы все понимаете, что я говорю?  
Я кивнул, так получилось, что за всех.  
— Ваш монастырь признан прибежищем нечистой силы и вскоре будет уничтожен, — сообщил Мериро, поглаживая рукоять меча. Я напряг зрение и смог прочесть несколько иероглифов: «сила», «путь», «величие». — Однако прежде я хочу, чтобы истина показалась мне. Кто сделал это с вами? — Он показал на живот ближайшего к нему, это был Тенли.  
Я набрал воздуха в грудь.  
— О светлоликий Мериро! — сказал я, вспоминая всю учёность, записанную в свитках Тенгота. — Ты должен знать, что творящееся в этих стенах не является кознями нечистой силы!  
— То же мне говорил и ваш настоятель, — жестоко усмехнулся он. — Посмотрим, что скажешь и ты. Ну, говори.  
Я кратко объяснил ему, что Господин Воды властвует над всем живым в этой провинции и что мы должны приносить ему жертву и предоставлять свои тела для вызревания его семени.  
— Если этого не будет происходить каждый месяц, нас постигнут величайшие беды, — заключил я. Когда я успел заговорить чужими словами? Когда я перенял силу убеждения у нашего настоятеля? Когда я сам поверил в силу Господина Воды? Когда я успел выбрать своего бога?  
— Ничего нового, — ответил Мериро. — Когда я допрашивал этого Зиоля, он лепетал то же самое. Вы здесь сошли с ума?  
— Но Господин Воды существует! — вмешался Тенли. — Поверьте! Кто бы сделал это с нами?  
— Скоро мы всё узнаем, — сказал Мериро и обратился ко мне: — Как тебя зовут?  
— Рин, — ответил я.  
— Ступай за мной, — велел он. — Я вижу, ты не такой трус, как все остальные.  
С трудом я поднялся и последовал за ним. Мы прошли мимо стражников и начали спускаться по лестнице. На ступенях виднелись бордовые пятна. В нашем дворике лежало несколько тел, сваленных в кучу. Судя по одежде, это были воины и один раб. Мериро вывел меня в другой двор, и только теперь я осознал, что моё ухо уже привыкло к звукам, которыми сопровождалось всякое насилие и грабежи. Трещал костёр, разложенный из мебели. Всюду виднелась кровь, обломки, обрывки одежды. Возле стены воин насиловал послушника, поставив его на колени и проталкивая член ему в рот. Я узнал Сульвена и содрогнулся. Тот направил было на меня плачущий взгляд, но воин грубо рванул его за волосы. Ещё один послушник — его я не знал — пытался спастись от троих солдат на галерее второго этажа, и они загоняли его, как зверя. Поймав, перекинули животом через перила, спустили штаны и приступили к делу.  
В большом дворе лежало обезглавленное тело, и я чуть не наступил на него, едва сумев удержаться на ногах. Уже отойдя, я сообразил, что по той одежде, которая на нём оставалась, это должен был быть Аштиарн. Возле самых дверей в комнаты настоятеля на земле стонал обнажённый юноша с разбитым в кровь лицом, а десятка три солдат собрались вокруг него, то и дело пиная ногами и хлеща плетью. Около ворот тоже происходила возня: кого-то валяли прямо на сложенных в кучу драгоценных тканях и мехах.  
— Они долго воздерживались, — заметил Мериро, видя мой взгляд, — а я дал им награду.  
Мне нечего было на это ответить.  
Кабинет настоятеля почти не тронули, только на белом диване вызывающе алело небольшое пятно крови. Мериро миновал кабинет и провёл меня туда, где мне прежде не доводилось бывать. Спальня настоятеля тоже была не тронута. Мериро толкнул меня на мягкое ложе и отошёл к окну, там стоял таз с водой, и он омыл в нём лицо и руки.  
— Ты хочешь жить, Рин? — спросил он.  
— Да, господин, — ответил я без заминки, понимая в эту минуту, что продам и предам почти любого из тех, кого знаю.  
— Что ты умеешь?  
— Читать, писать, плести шнурки, ублажать того, кто этого захочет, — перечислил я, благоразумно опустив умение воровать.  
Мериро взглянул на меня совсем иначе, и я пожалел о сказанном. Я так и остался на постели полулёжа, мой живот выпирал кверху. Подойдя, Мериро задрал моё одеяние и стал ощупывать меня, как будто не веря своим глазам. Чудовище внутри встревоженно толкнулось, он отпрянул. Только сейчас он поверил до конца, что рассказы о монастыре — не сказки.  
— Как он выглядит? — спросил Мериро.   
Я описал Господина Воды, насколько сам мог его рассмотреть. В продолжение рассказа Мериро раздел меня и то и дело водил рукой по животу. Его прикосновения не были отвратительны, но не были и приятны.  
— Продолжай, — приказал он и привстал, чтобы распустить пояс штанов. Я сбился, когда увидел напряжённый член. Наверное, сам Мериро тоже долго воздерживался.  
— Продолжай, — прикрикнул он. — Что же, роды происходят точно в полнолуние?  
— Да, господин, — проговорил я, пока он смазывал себя маслом для благовоний, найденным тут же в спальне. — Тенли должен родить через одну ночь.  
— Я хочу это видеть, — пробормотал он, закидывая мои ноги себе на бёдра и подтаскивая меня поближе.  
— Нельзя, — переполошился я. — Вдруг Господин Воды разгневается?  
— Мне плевать на это чудовище. — Жилы на его лбу вздулись, пока он медленно пронзал меня. Я морщился и охал. Моя плоть начинала восставать. — Я хочу видеть, кого произведёт на свет этот Тенли.   
В этом я не мог ему помочь, я и сам не знал, как выглядит то, что живёт у нас внутри.  
— Но помни, — говорил я, переводя дыхание в такт его толчкам, — это дитя нужно опустить в озеро, отдать отцу, иначе нас ждут беды!  
— Посмотрим, — выдохнул Мериро и зажмурился, изливаясь в меня. Только теперь я понял, что показалось мне отталкивающим: в том, как он обращался не только со мной, но и со всем окружающим, не было любви.  
Он взял меня ещё дважды; близилось обеденное время, когда он наконец получил всё, что хотел. Я за это время излился лишь один раз и не смел даже приласкать себя, чтобы получить больше.  
— Ты хочешь спросить о чем-нибудь, Рин? — поинтересовался Мериро. Он отдыхал рядом со мной, закинув руки за голову и как бы невзначай демонстрируя целиком своё прекрасное мускулистое тело.  
— Что вы сделали с настоятелем?  
— Убил.  
Я сел на постели, готовый принять ужасную весть.  
— Здесь был ещё один человек, его зовут Тенгот, — сказал я. — Он исполнял обязанности палача, но лечить тоже умел. Возможно, он вам пригодится.  
Мериро подумал и хлопнул в ладоши. Вбежал человек и низко поклонился. Я вздрогнул, переживая, что он увидел нас в таком положении, но Мериро, казалось, не было до этого дела. Он приказал найти Тенгота. Я объяснил, где находились его комнаты.  
Вскоре слуга вернулся, и я чуть не заплакал, боясь услышать страшную весть.  
— В этих комнатах никого нет, там никто не жил, — сказал слуга, вернувшись.  
— Но его постель! И свитки! — воскликнул я.  
— Там есть шкаф для свитков, он пуст, — добавил слуга. Я поник, а потом обрадовался. Вероятно, Тенгот знал входы и выходы из монастыря гораздо лучше настоятеля и теперь наверняка уже далеко. Мой учитель был жив, и это согрело мне сердце.  
Мериро наблюдал за мной.  
— Этот Тенгот был твоим другом? — спросил он.  
— Да, господин, — ответил я.  
— Ладно, — произнёс он и начал одеваться. — Ты мне нравишься, Рин. Можешь отправляться к своим.  
Я не без труда напялил своё одеяние, и мы вышли вместе. У дверей уже никого не было, только виднелись капли крови на земле. Подошёл один из воинов, поклонился.  
— О светлоликий, — сказал он, — что делать с послушником, который открыл нам ворота?  
В этот момент я увидел, что из-за его спины выступает Оаве. Его пренебрежительный взгляд, брошенный в мою сторону, мгновенно привёл меня в бешенство. Вот оно как! Воспитательные меры оказались не так уж действенны! Надо было Тенготу запороть его насмерть!  
— Вы обещали наградить меня, господин, — проговорил Оаве, тоже кланяясь.  
— В качестве награды тебе первому сделают обрезание и ты станешь рабом, — сказал Мериро и кивнул воину: — Запри его вместе с остальными.  
Потрясённый, я последовал за ним.  
— Но почему он станет рабом, господин?! — воскликнул я. — Он же сделал для вас благо!  
— А потом он сделает так же, когда будет осаждена моя крепость, — беззаботно ответил Мериро. — Забудь о нём.  
Узнав о том, что ему предстоит, Тенли проплакал весь оставшийся день и половину ночи. Я сидел с ним в обнимку в нашей спаленке, но никак не мог его утешить.  
На следующий день он был вял, ничего не ел и не отвечал на вопросы. Все мы сидели как на иголках, время тянулось, будто смола. Нас никто не трогал, только приносили нам еду. Это делал знакомый монах, мы пробовали расспросить его о том, что происходит в монастыре, но он косился на стражников и молчал. У меня всё валилось из рук, я бродил по комнате туда-сюда. Гельзо пытался растормошить и приободрить Тенли, но тот не отвечал.  
Когда стемнело, явился Мериро. Его сопровождал седобородый человек с чёрной повязкой на лбу.  
— Это лекарь, — сказал Мериро. — Его зовут Витга.  
Теперь я заметил, что лекарь скорее принадлежит к народу хана, чем к нашему. Он осматривал нас всех и то и дело цокал языком. Явился также и один из монахов, я решил, что его оставили в живых, потому что он ещё молод и может быть полезен.  
— Что нужно делать теперь? — спросил у него Мериро. — Отвечай, червяк!  
Монах бухнулся на колени и проговорил:  
— О великий Мериро, теперь послушника Тенли следует отвести в специальную комнату…  
— Обойдётесь, — оборвал его Мериро. — Кто знает, что вы могли подстроить в этой комнате? Отведи его в любую другую и сделай ему постель.  
Монах коснулся пола лбом в знак повиновения и поднялся.  
— Я пойду с ним, — сказал я. — Если что, я могу помочь, потому что наш лекарь кое-чему меня научил.  
— Ступай, — разрешил Мериро. Остальные юноши смотрели на меня с ужасом, но молчали.  
— Сидите тихо и не беспокойтесь, — сказал я им, принимая на себя роль главного. Действительно, вот-вот Тенли должен был лишиться всеобщего почтения.  
Через некоторое время монах вернулся и с поклонами пригласил Мериро, лекаря и нас с Тенли следовать за ним. Тенли сначала не хотел идти, но я крепко взял его под локоть, а монах подхватил с другой стороны. Мы спустились, пересекли дворик и направились в иную арку, чем та, которая вела в главный двор. Монах открыл перед нами дверь, и я увидел не слишком большое, но довольно просторное помещение. В середине его стояла кровать, видимо, наспех вытащенная из другой комнаты. Наверное, здесь обитали монахи, а кровать — как знать, возможно, она принадлежала Аштиарну?  
Тенли с трудом взобрался на неё и лёг. Я помогал ему, подсунул под спину несколько подушек, и он поблагодарил меня взглядом и пожатием руки. Мериро уселся в предложенное ему кресло и поставил рядом свой меч в ножнах. Лекарь приблизился к Тенли и сдёрнул с него одежду. Восхищённо прицокивая, узловатыми пальцами он ощупал сначала его мошонку, как будто не веря, что перед ним человек мужского пола, потом взялся ощупывать живот и даже заставил Тенли поднять ноги и потрогал его анус. Я видел, с каким детским любопытством наблюдает за этими действиями Мериро. В этот момент его снова отвлёк монах, который простёрся на полу у его ног.  
— О светлоликий! — с отчаянием воскликнул он. — Пока не поздно, позволь нам завершить обряды сегодняшней ночи, как положено!  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурился Мериро.  
— Господину Воды нужна жертва! Иначе на эти земли падёт засуха, начнётся голод и мор. Позволь взять одного юношу из послушников, чтобы Господин Воды оставил в нём своё божественное семя!  
— Нет, — отрезал Мериро и оттолкнул монаха сапогом. — Эти девятеро избавятся от своего бремени, и больше никакое чудовище не заставит мужчину вынашивать своих выродков!  
Я должен был быть рад. Сбывалось всё то, чего я желал и монастырю, и Господину Воды, когда только попал сюда и узнал о своей ужасной участи. Но сейчас я не испытывал радости, только сосущую тревогу. Столько людей сразу не могли ошибаться, и нас наверняка ждали неисчислимые беды.  
— Пусть всё идёт так, как предписано судьбой, — устало сказал я монаху.  
— Вот верно, — усмехнулся Мериро. В это время Витга изумлённо вскрикнул и затараторил что-то на незнакомом мне языке. Я взглянул, куда он показывает, и увидел, что постель под Тенли пропитывается влагой. Тот охнул и прижался ко мне, ища спасения и поддержки.  
— Началось! — прошептал я. Я только по рассказам знал, как это происходит, и мало чем мог помочь Тенли, который сам проходил через это в первый раз. Витга приготовил перо, чернила, бумагу и большие песочные часы. Все эти предметы он достал из сумки, что висела у него на боку, кроме часов, которые принёс слуга. Витга заговорил с ним снова, и вскоре в комнате появились чистые тряпки, корзина, таз с водой, кувшин. Я смотрел на эти приготовления, обнимая Тенли, который плакал от страха. На столе также появилось несколько острых ножей. Мериро развалился в кресле и наблюдал, щурясь, как сытый кот. Монах тихонько причитал в углу. Витга выглянул в окно, потом записал что-то на бумаге. Больше ничего не происходило, и я расслабился. Прошло около получаса, я уже догадался, что полная луна появилась над горами на востоке и теперь будет следить с небес за тем, как рождается маленькое чудовище.  
Вскоре Тенли стало хуже. Ему мучительно захотелось испражниться, и я помог ему встать и выйти во двор. Когда мы вернулись, его лицо было бледно-зелёным даже в свете зажжённых в комнате плошек. Снова забравшись на кровать, он обхватил живот и стал раскачиваться туда-сюда. Витга то и дело ощупывал его и слушал ток крови. В какой-то момент Тенли вскрикнул и согнулся от боли. Я знал, что это, и постарался уговорить его, чтобы он не боялся, и объяснить, как правильно дышать. Наступило облегчение, которое через несколько минут прервалось новым приступом боли. Каждый раз Витга сверялся с делениями на стеклянном теле часов и записывал, сколько прошло времени. Через час мы уверились, что схватки учащаются, Тенли плакал уже не от страха, а от непрерывной боли. Несколько раз я обтирал его лицо и грудь влажной тряпкой и давал попить. Пот катился с него градом. Еще через полтора часа мук судороги стали непрерывными. Лекарь ощупал его живот и нашёл, что плод внутри изменил своё положение. Тенли завывал, Мериро скучал, поигрывая кисточкой на шнуре, которым были украшены ножны.  
Наконец Тенли широко раздвинул ноги, как будто ожидал, что это облегчит его страдания. Я подоткнул ему подушки и отошёл, чтобы сесть в изножье. Мне хорошо было видно его промежность с поджавшейся мошонкой и покрасневшим анусом. Я смотрел внимательно, зная, что подобное скоро предстоит и мне. Как будто чувствуя волнение, моё чудовище взволновалось тоже и начало толкаться.  
Я едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности и отвращения, когда из заднего прохода у Тенли потекла густая прозрачная слизь. Живот его ходил ходуном, Тенли то кричал, то просто пыхтел. Его проход начал раскрываться, алая плоть была похожа на распускающийся бутон. Он всё ширился в стороны, обнажая стенки, и я даже видел тонкие тёмные сосуды в них. Наконец что-то светлое и влажное со смачным звуком выскользнуло наружу и упало на постель. Подскочив, Мериро оттолкнул меня, и я смотрел через его плечо.  
То, что показалось из тела Тенли, было щупальцем. Довольно толстое, оно не вышло наружу целиком, и когда оно потянулось вперёд, анус немного расширился, плотно обхватывая его. Пошевелившись, щупальце приподнялось. Оно подёргивалось и блестело от слизи, а присоски на его внутренней стороне то и дело сжимались и разжимались. Тенли увидел его, закричал и откинулся назад, потеряв сознание. Никто из нас четверых не бросился помочь ему, все мы были словно загипнотизированы движениями этого щупальца, которое начало касаться его бёдер. Полной неожиданностью для нас стало то, что оно вдруг замерло и быстро втянулось обратно, как будто его и не было. Только анус истекал слизью.  
Витга залопотал что-то, то и дело заикаясь и прерываясь. Мериро медленно отошёл от кровати.  
— Потрясающе, — пробормотал он. Витга бросился к своим записям. Я стал смачивать водой виски Тенли, и вскоре он очнулся, с ужасом бросив взгляд себе между ног. В этот момент произошла ещё одна длительная судорога, и он отвлёкся, погружаясь в страдания.  
Немного погодя щупальце вынырнуло снова. Чудовище как будто примеривалось к тому миру, в который собиралось прийти, то показываясь, то убираясь внутрь. С каждым разом оно высовывалось на всё большую длину и наконец достало Тенли до пят. Мне стало дурно, я впервые в красках представил, что обитает во мне. Щупальце, осмелев, билось на постели, сворачивалось кольцами, трогало всё вокруг себя и наконец обвилось вокруг левой ноги Тенли. Тот жалобно и бессильно застонал, попытался стряхнуть и не смог. Мы с лекарем взглянули на его анус и нашли, что он начинает расширяться ещё больше. Тенли стонал, пыхтел и тужился, надеясь поскорее вытолкнуть из себя отвратительный плод, но вытолкнул только второе щупальце, которое уже смелее начало извиваться между его ног, пачкая слизью постель. Мериро смотрел на это, на всякий случай схватившись за меч.  
Витга надавил Тенли на живот, чтобы проверить, насколько он тугой. Мне показалось, что живот стал немного меньше. Ещё через час, когда ночь перевалила за середину, целых пять щупалец шевелились снаружи. Анус Тенли был растянут до предела их толщиной, зато брюхо уменьшилось ещё. Они оплетали его ноги, как будто пытаясь помочь выбраться чудовищу целиком.  
— Дыши, дыши! — приказывал я Тенли, обхватывая его голову и слегка приподнимая. — Давай, осталось немного!  
Тот в ужасе смотрел то на движущиеся щупальца, то на руки Мериро, которые поглаживали рукоять меча. Вскоре его муки стали совсем невыносимы, и без того перепачканная постель украсилась кровавыми разводами: выбираясь наружу, чудовище разрывало ему задний проход. Тенли хрипел, кричал, сучил ногами, но никто из нас не мог облегчить его страдания.  
— Тужься же! — в отчаянии закричал я. — Так оно быстрее выйдет!  
Тенли зарычал, перегибаясь вперёд с искажённым лицом. Спустя несколько секунд раздалось смачное хлюпанье, у него между ягодиц показалось белёсое круглое тело, по размеру напоминающее мяч для игры и перепачканное кровью, и соскользнуло на постель. Открылись и заблестели чёрные глаза, расположенные по обе стороны этого тела. В этот момент Тенли потерял сознание снова. Он лежал неподвижно, пока новорожденное чудовище медленно шевелилось, вытаскивая из него оставшиеся щупальца. Они уже свешивались с кровати.  
Витга что-то сказал, показывая пальцем, и я увидел тонкую пуповину, которая тянулась в Тенли и медленно выходила наружу по мере того, как чудовище пыталось двигаться. Наклонившись, Витга перерезал её ножом, чудовище дёрнулось, Тенли — нет.  
— Пора с этим заканчивать, — произнёс Мериро, поднимаясь и обнажая меч. Монах бросился ему в ноги, но светлоликий отшвырнул его, ударив мечом плашмя по голове. Монах упал и затих. Витга что-то заговорил на своём тарабарском языке, Мериро покачал головой и занёс меч, опустив его лезвием вниз.  
Я молча смотрел, обнимая Тенли. Когда-то я хотел именно этого. Да, будет хорошо, если Тенли очнётся и не увидит рядом того, кем разродился. Мериро ударил. Меч с хрустом вошёл в плоть новорожденного, и светлоликий налёг на рукоять. Щупальца взметнулись, пытаясь обхватить лезвие, раздался ещё какой-то звук, похожий на отчаянный писк. Судорога длилась недолго, щупальца обмякли, а тёмные глаза закрылись плёнкой. Я выдохнул. Мериро вынул меч и для верности разрубил чудовище пополам. Потекла слизь. Поддев каждую половину на лезвие, Мериро швырнул их в заранее приготовленную корзину и оттолкнул её ногой. Безжизненные щупальца свешивались с одного края.  
— Сожгите без остатка, — приказал он, спохватился, повторил свой приказ на другом языке, чтобы Витга понял.  
Я занялся Тенли.  
Когда со двора раздался запах палёной плоти, его, едва живого, погрузили на носилки и отнесли обратно в наше обиталище. Перед этим лекарь напоил его каким-то снадобьем и зашил анус шёлковой нитью, чтобы он не походил на страшную дыру, в которую можно было рассмотреть внутренности. Тенли положили в нашей комнате, и его обморок постепенно превратился в сон.  
Вернувшись, я рассказал остальным юношам, чему был свидетелем.  
— Теперь будет большая беда, — обречённо решил один из них, по имени Ранорд. Другие молчали, всем было страшно от того, что этой ночью Господин Воды не получил свою жертву. Мне было страшно тоже.  
Я уснул рядом с Тенли, но часто просыпался и проверял, дышит ли он. Тенли очнулся, когда день близился к полудню, и попросил пить. Никто из нас не стал рассказывать ему, что случилось с плодом, который он выносил, а он и не спрашивал. Я поспешил найти лекаря, чтобы тот осмотрел Тенли. Стражники не останавливали меня, когда я вышел, видимо, их предупредили, что Мериро благоволит ко мне.   
Я пересёк два двора, в самом большом увидел множество людей и замер в арке. Мне показалось, сюда согнали всех пленников, но потом я рассмотрел, что стражники с копьями охраняют только юношей и молодых монахов. Неужели те, кто постарше, уже убиты? Неужели и этих сейчас казнят? Руки у всех были связаны за спиной. Кто-то едва держался на ногах, и даже отсюда я рассмотрел, что некоторые из пленников полуодеты, а на их телах виднеются кровоподтёки. Тут к толпе приблизились два солдата, выхватили какого-то юношу и поволокли в сторону. Он сопротивлялся и умолял о пощаде. В ужасе я выглянул из арки, и мне открылась другая часть двора. Там стояла широкая скамья, кажется, именно на ней Тенгот угощал меня розгой, когда я только что прибыл в монастырь. Возле неё на столике виднелась миска и лежало ещё что-то. Там же я увидел и Витгу.  
Солдаты приспустили с юноши штаны и повалили его навзничь на скамью. Один уселся ему на грудь, а второй на бёдра, и Витга склонился над его животом. Несчастный закричал, я видел, как дёргаются его ноги. Крик всё продолжался, а потом перешёл в плач. Витга выпрямился, в его руке блеснул нож, который он ополоснул в миске, а потом взял со столика белую тряпицу. Ещё один стал рабом.  
Его поволокли прочь и бросили у дальней стены, где уже корчились несколько пленников. Их охранял только один солдат. В ближайшем ко мне юноше я узнал Дорре и поспешил к нему, почти не боясь, что меня сейчас тоже схватят и обрежут. Я присел над Дорре. Он лежал на боку, был бледен и кусал губы. На его штанах спереди проступала кровь. Я позвал его по имени, он приоткрыл глаза и едва узнал меня.  
— Уходи… — прошептал он.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил я. Это был глупый вопрос, и он понял, скривился.  
— Я сбился со счёта, сколько раз меня изнасиловали, — прерывистым шёпотом рассказал он. — Мне вставляли кол в зад, чтобы было легче входить. А сейчас я стал рабом. Уходи, тебе нечего здесь делать.  
Я хотел подняться и не мешать его горю, как вдруг он добавил:  
— Оаве повесился этой ночью. Мы не стали ему мешать.  
Вернувшись к своим, я рассказал и это.  
Через день Мериро снова навестил нас. Тенли поправлялся, но ещё не мог встать с постели. Мериро осведомился о его здоровье и велел мне идти во двор. Мы со светлоликим стали беседовать, медленно прогуливаясь туда-сюда.  
— Так ты говоришь, что каждые шесть дней, когда сменяется фаза луны, чудовище принимает жертву? — спросил он.  
— Да, светлоликий, — почтительно ответил я, медленно вышагивая рядом с ним и поддерживая брюхо. — Кроме того дня, когда его посещает новый юноша, он принимает у себя тех, кто уже носит его дитя. Мы выбираем счастливчика по жребию.  
— Счастливчика? — переспросил он.  
— Да, — пояснил я. — Это великое счастье — соединиться с Господином Воды.  
— Хочешь стать таким счастливчиком? — спросил он.  
— Но жребий… — заикнулся я.  
— Я властен над человеческими судьбами! — Мериро возвысил голос. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я доверялся какому-то жребию? Когда луна постареет на четверть, пойдёшь со мной!  
— С вами? — ахнул я. — Я не ослышался?  
— Нет. А теперь ступай и жди назначенного срока.  
Я прибежал с новостями, и меня стали оплакивать, как будто я уже умер.  
— Вот увидишь, — сказал Гельзо, — он хочет убить Господина Воды, а ты будешь приманкой!  
Я и сам уже пришёл к этому выводу. Мне было жутковато, но я столько раз едва не умер, что бояться по-настоящему не выходило.  
Наши дни в плену стали серыми и пасмурными. В самом деле, снаружи сгущались тучи и каждый день шёл дождь.  
— Вот видишь, — сказал мне Мериро, — ваша ересь — совершеннейшая чушь! Вот она, вода, льётся с неба!  
— Да, господин, — покорно ответил я.  
Всё валилось из рук, а юноши вместо игр и баек уныло гадали, что же с ними сделают, когда и они разродятся.  
— Вот увидите, нас тоже обрежут, — решил наконец Джарцу. — Всем нужны молодые рабы, мы годимся если не для каменоломен, так в наложники точно. Да и приносить хозяину вино тоже особых умений не надо. Видите, какая несправедливость: сначала я чуть не лишился возможности иметь детей, когда у меня между ног всё опухло от хлыста, а теперь я смогу совокупляться только с рабынями, и даже не узнаю, будет это мой ребёнок или нет!  
Его ворчание немного успокаивало меня: несмотря ни на что, мы были живы.  
Однако пришло время, и в сумерках назначенного дня за мной явился трясущийся монах. Мы вышли во двор. Там горели факелы, и Мериро стоял в их свете, потрясая мечом и говоря что-то на чужом языке. Собравшиеся воины радостно приветствовали его слова.  
— Видишь, Рин, — радостно сказал Мериро, увидев меня, — я войду в легенды как победитель чудовища. Моё имя запомнят в веках, не то что имя моего брата, который поднял бездарное восстание, в которое вовлёк и меня! Его посадили на кол и отрезали от него по кусочку, а он прожил двое суток, вот незавидная судьба, верно?  
Я вспомнил Тенгота и кивнул.  
В сопровождении монаха мы спустились вниз по узкой лестнице. Мериро осмотрел комнату для приготовлений и уселся на край скамьи.  
— Я не велел входить, пока я сам не выйду, — произнёс он. — Только я должен его победить.  
Раздевшись, я встал на четвереньки, опираясь на другой край скамьи. Монах взял наполненный водой бурдюк с наконечником, который ввёл мне в зад, и вода стала вливаться мне в нутро. Моё брюхо от этого раздулось ещё больше, и вскоре я исторг из себя нечистоты. Мериро наблюдал с презрительным интересом.  
Монах приготовил несколько факелов и проводил нас к озеру.  
— Убирайся, — велел ему Мериро. Закивав, монах поспешил прочь, но в этот момент Мериро бросился за ним и одним ударом снёс ему голову.  
— Как же мы выйдем, господин? — испугался я. — Двери запираются секретным замком, нужно нажать какой-то выступ в стене, а я не знаю, какой!  
— Не беда, — ответил он, вытирая меч одеждой убитого. — Главное — победить чудовище.  
Он осмотрел меня. Я стоял перед ним совершенно голый, с выпирающим вперёд пузом, в котором лениво копошился отпрыск Господина Воды.  
— Иди и ляг на берегу, — велел светлоликий. — Воткни факелы между камней и жди, притворяясь, будто ты один. Я должен хорошо видеть место, где ты будешь находиться.  
Повиновавшись, я уселся неподалёку от воды и замер. А если податель жизни так разгневан, что немедля убьёт меня? На всякий случай я приготовился умереть.  
Было тихо. Едва слышно о бортик плескалась вода. Прошло, наверное, полчаса, и я стал надеяться, что Господин Воды не явится, но в этот момент совершенно неожиданно водная гладь разбилась, струи воды взметнулись вверх вместе с огромными устрашающими щупальцами. Они вцепились в бортик, и Господин Воды выбросил на берег свою тушу. Меня окатило водой с ног до головы, я попробовал отползти, но было поздно, взгляд чёрных глаз уже нашёл меня, и одно из щупалец обхватило меня за ноги, чтобы подтащить ближе.  
Господин Воды был обуреваем яростью и похотью. Впервые я смог хорошо рассмотреть тот уд, которым он набил мне брюхо. Он был до крайности напряжён и торчал из его тела, похожий на толстую скользкую палку. Раньше мне казалось, что он может извиваться, подобно змее, но теперь он стоял так крепко, что покачивался целиком, а при каждом движении чудовища слегка задирался выше и тут же возвращался в прежнее положение.  
Пока Господин Воды торопливо и жадно опутывал меня щупальцами и задирал мне ноги, его член ткнулся мне в живот. Я увидел, как отверстие на его головке быстро сократилось и открылось снова, и тут обильная струя семени ударила мне в лицо. Оно было полупрозрачным и солёным на вкус. Вид изливающегося семени был настолько же страшен, насколько и волнующ, и я почувствовал, что, несмотря ни на что, моя плоть тоже набухает.  
Начав всовывать в меня член, Господин Воды причинил мне боль. Я вскрикивал, извиваясь в его объятиях, а он непреклонно пронзал меня. Новая струйка оросила меня изнутри, и наконец он начал немного успокаиваться. Его движения, которыми он брал меня, стали не такими сильными и грубыми, а слизь уменьшила неприятные ощущения. То и дело он останавливался, чтобы излиться, и это происходило довольно часто. Видимо, накопившееся за этот срок семя не давало ему покоя. Со смачными звуками он елозил во мне туда-сюда, каждый раз прижимая к животу мой торчащий член, и наконец я выпустил струйку сам, несомненно, жалкую по сравнению с его.  
Лёжа на спине, я видел только возвышающуюся надо мной тушу и часть потолка, но внезапно в поле моего зрения мелькнула быстрая тень. Раздался неприятный хруст, какой бывает, когда режешь сочную дыню. Обвивающие меня кольца разжались и ослабли, а потом стиснули так, будто хотели раздавить. Мне показалось, что мои рёбра затрещали, а в животе словно что-то оборвалось. Я захрипел, чувствуя, как холодеют мои губы, и рванулся из последних сил. Очередная запоздалая струйка ударила в меня, и член выскользнул. Удар меча, нанесённый откуда-то сверху, отсёк его, и он шлёпнулся у меня между ног, быстро уменьшаясь в размерах. Раздался визг, какой не могло издавать ни одно известное мне живое существо.  
Я сбросил с себя слабеющие кольца и стал отползать. На расстоянии нескольких шагов мне стало видно, как Мериро приплясывает на чудовище, на его голове, которая является одновременно спиной, и готовится нанести ещё один удар.  
Господин Воды рванулся назад, в озеро. От его резкого движения Мериро слетел, но приземлился на ноги, сделав сальто. Обернувшись, он поразил чудовище мечом между глаз, и я увидел, как брызнула то ли кровь, то ли слизь.  
— Спасайся! — крикнул я, но Мериро не услышал или не захотел слушать. Он занёс клинок снова, но в этот момент два щупальца обезумевшего чудовища метнулись к нему сзади и обхватили. Он попытался обрубить их, но не хватило ни времени, ни пространства, чтобы замахнуться.  
С ужасающим шумом Господин Воды обрушился в озеро, увлекая мятежного принца за собой.  
Всё стихло. Подождав немного, я подполз к бортику, чтобы посмотреть в чёрную воду. Несколько пузырей появились на поверхности и лопнули. Гладь постепенно успокаивалась, и я понял, что всё кончено. Мериро не мог выжить. Выжило ли чудовище? С этими страшными ранами — вряд ли. Даже если оно было чрезвычайно живуче, оно уже лишилось своего детородного органа, а значит, череда беременностей прервана навсегда.  
Подойдя к упомянутому органу, который лежал на каменных плитах, слегка подёргиваясь в затихающих спазмах, я ногой столкнул его в воду, и он ушёл на дно. Только теперь я почувствовал, как что-то течёт у меня по ногам, и решил было, что это вытекает семя, но потом с ужасом осознал, что это соки, которые окружали живущий во мне плод.  
Я представил весь кошмар моего положения. Мериро запретил кому бы то ни было входить, пока не выйдет он, а он никогда не выйдет. Я тоже не знаю, как открыть ведущие сюда двери, монах мёртв. И это в то самое время, когда от того, что меня так сдавили, плод начал выходить наружу!  
Тенли мучился не в одиночестве, мне предстояло снести всё одному. Приняв решение, я погасил почти все факелы и начал поудобнее устраиваться на каменных плитах. Я стащил одежду с мёртвого монаха и постелил её себе.  
Потекли минуты в томительной тишине и темноте, которую разгонял только свет факела. Я ждал и наконец дождался первого спазма. Одно дело — только присутствовать, другое — рожать самому. Хотя я уже представлял, как это бывает, вскоре я не смог сдерживать криков страха и боли. Мне показалось, что у меня всё происходит быстрее, чем у Тенли, хотя прогорели уже два факела и я зажёг третий, предпоследний, прежде чем схватки начали учащаться и наконец слились в одну непрерывную.  
Боль терзала моё тело, я чувствовал, как маленькое чудовище беснуется у меня в животе, задний проход распирало, кажется, оно уже собралось вылезать. Прошла вечность, прежде чем моих бёдер робко коснулось что-то скользкое и тёплое. Я кричал, уговаривая его выбираться поскорее, пыхтел, стонал и тужился без остановки, растрачивая силы. Анус горел огнём, кажется, чудовище уже порвало его. Щупалец стало несколько — или у меня двоилось и троилось в глазах. Наконец в моём теле возникла страшная боль, как будто меня разрывали пополам, и я лишился сознания.  
Когда я очнулся, первым моим ощущением было то, что нечто дёргает меня изнутри. Я медленно открыл глаза и коснулся рукой живота. Он был пуст. Потом я увидел того, кого произвёл на свет. В догорающем свете факела между моих бёдер копошилось моё дитя, неловко шевеля щупальцами. Это оно дёргало пуповину, которая ещё не покинула моё тело, а я никак не мог помочь ему избавиться от неё. Я был слаб и только поднял руку, чтобы оттолкнуть одно из щупалец, которое легло мне на живот.  
Наконец пуповина отстала и выскользнула из меня. Я почти не почувствовал этого, но набрался смелости ощупать себя внизу. Моя рука была в крови. Встретив почти осмысленный взгляд своего ребёнка, я оробел.  
— Убирайся прочь, дай мне умереть! — прошептал я и услышал в ответ нечто, больше всего напоминающее голубиное курлыканье. Я закрыл глаза. Дитя убралось с моих бёдер, и вскоре послышался плеск. Брызги долетели до меня, и я лениво посмотрел, куда оно направилось.  
Его тело сияло под водой. Начав светиться, оно как будто разгоралось всё ярче и ярче. Этот свет напоминал лунный и был таким же прозрачным и нежным.  
Этот свет некому будет пожрать, значит, мои муки были не зря. Случайно я перевёл взгляд выше и увидел ещё один источник света. Это был слабый свет, но его нельзя было перепутать ни с чем другим, так сияла на небосклоне заходящая луна.  
Мысль о луне заставила меня приподняться. Здесь есть выход! Чудовище попадало в пещеру из озера не по подводному тоннелю, это был коридор, часть которого находится над водой! Раньше я не замечал этого, потому что меня уводили до рассвета, но теперь я пробыл здесь почти до утра.  
Моя мысль скользнула дальше, через озеро к реке, которая несла свои воды всё дальше и дальше, прочь от разрушенного монастыря. Если только мне хватит сил, я буду жить. Даже если нет — я сольюсь с водой, что даровала мне жизнь.  
Не раздумывая больше, я свалился в воду и поплыл из последних сил, стараясь не терять из виду ни просачивающийся в пещеру лунный свет, ни сияние новорожденного.  
Я плыл и плыл, должно быть, оставляя за собой кровавый след, но пока у меня были силы, я загребал воду руками. Наконец луна показалась над моей головой, и я понял, что пора грести так, чтобы ни один часовой или вражеский солдат не услышал плеска. Серебристое пятнышко сияло впереди меня, но оно уже не могло указать мне путь — я пересекал озеро. Силы мои кончались, вода обнимало измученное тело, и течение подхватило меня.  
Я очнулся оттого, что мне в глаза светило солнце. Я лежал в лодке, укрытый какой-то тряпкой, и едва смог пошевелиться.  
— Глядите, очнулся! — раздался голос, и надо мной склонилось несколько лиц. Меня похлопали по щекам, поднесли к губам флягу, из которой я бездумно глотнул и тут же закашлялся: это была рисовая водка.  
— Кто вы? — прохрипел я. — Где я? Что это за местность? Далеко ли до монастыря?  
Передо мной присел человек, который показался мне стоящим на пороге старости.  
— Меня зовут Асеон, — неторопливо сказал он. — Это мои сыновья Римэ и Нуэни. Мы рыбачили здесь неподалёку, когда увидели, как река несёт человека, который держится за корягу. Мы вытащили тебя из воды, растёрли водкой, и вот, хвала богам, ты пришёл в себя. Расскажи нам, кто ты такой и что с тобой случилось?  
— Меня зовут Рин, — сказал я. Один из сыновей рыбака помог мне сесть и позволил опереться спиной о его грудь. Без его поддержки я бы упал. — Я был послушником в монастыре…  
— Здесь нет никакого монастыря! — перебил меня Асеон. — Неужели ты говоришь о том монастыре, который стоит у истоков этой реки, на озере?  
Я закивал.  
— Но до него же два дня пути!  
Я помотал головой.  
— Может, меня два дня и несло по течению, — предположил я. — Монастырь захвачен и разграблен отрядом светлоликого Мериро, который идёт войной на своего отца, заручившись поддержкой тестя.  
Рыбаки переглянулись.  
— Мы слышали о том, что на границах неспокойно, — сообщил Асеон. — Но дорога к столице идёт мимо нашей местности, и, наверное, Мериро не станет сюда сворачивать.  
— Я не знаю, — проговорил я. — Нас, кто помоложе, насиловали два дня. Мой зад похож на пещеру, в меня вставляли кол, чтобы было приятнее.  
Даже теперь я хитрил, подготавливаясь, чтобы мне не задавали ненужных вопросов.  
— Мне удалось сбежать, когда воин, который надругался надо мной последним, бросил меня за стенами монастыря. Наверное, он решил, что я умер… я истекал кровью… — лгал я, пытаясь прояснить свой разум. — Насколько я знаю, всех пленников собирались обрезать, чтобы сделать рабами.  
— Но тебе повезло, — заметил Асеон, — твоя плоть цела, ты свободный человек, а жаль, мне бы пригодился раб в хозяйстве, но купить не на что...  
Я едва не выпрыгнул за борт лодки, решив, что они сейчас вероломно исправят упущение, но Асеон сделал упреждающий знак, а его сын удержал меня за плечи.  
— Разве ты не знаешь, что не может кто попало сделать свободного человека рабом? — сердито спросил он. — Если мы тебя обрежем, нам потом снесут голову на площади! Это может делать только тот, кто завоевал местность, или вельможа своим указом . Ну, не переживай, Рин, ты жив и свободен, а всё страшное осталось позади.  
Он кивнул второму сыну, и тот взялся за вёсла. Поняв, что действительно вырвался и что монастырь и покоящееся на дне озера чудовище остались далеко позади, я зарыдал.

**Эпилог**

Я сгрёб горсть сухой земли, и она медленно просыпалась у меня между пальцев, безжизненная, больше напоминающая песок, чем плодородную почву. Отряхнув ладонь о штаны, я обернулся посмотреть, где там возится Лиастани. Мальчишка осторожно спускался по крутому склону, стараясь не уронить короб с нашими свитками.  
— Если с ними что-то случится… — предупредил я в который раз.  
— Знаю, учитель, — откликнулся юнец и споткнулся о камень. Свитки уцелели, а вот колени и локти моего нерадивого ученика — нет.  
— Только не шнурком, пожалуйста, только не шнурком, — захныкал Лиастани, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь. — Им очень больно!  
— Хорошо, — согласился я. — Тогда наказание будет другим. За то, что ты меня не слушаешь и рискуешь нашими бесценными материалами, лишишься того, что я делаю с тобой каждый вечер.  
— Не-ет! — взвыл юнец. — Учитель, это нечестно! Я так стараюсь каждый раз, а вы не цените!  
Я оборвал его, подняв руку, и он обиженно замолк.  
— Ночевать будем здесь, — сказал я. Лиастани только теперь разглядел место, где мы находились.  
— Странное место, — заметил он, поёжившись и осматривая небольшое озерцо с сухими берегами, из которого вытекал небольшой ручей. — Как будто в котловине.  
— Это и есть котловина, — объяснил я. — Пойдём, наберем хвороста для костра, а потом я расскажу тебе, что здесь было десять лет назад.  
Мы сходили в мертвый лес и между сухих стволов насобирали тонких и толстых веток. На наших глазах неподалёку рухнуло совершенно прогнившее и высохшее изнутри дерево. Вернувшись, мы разожгли костёр и полакомились вчерашним рисом, подогрев в котелке взятую из озерца воду.  
— Так что здесь было десять дет назад? — поинтересовался Лиастани, собирая с ладони зёрнышки риса.  
— Здесь было большое полноводное озеро, — сказал я. — Вот эти склоны — его берега.  
Он замер с круглыми глазами, огляделся.  
— Из него вытекала большая река, — продолжал я, — а вон там, в пещере, били ключи. На горе стоял монастырь. Если влезешь на склон, увидишь то, что осталось от стен.  
— Но что здесь случилось? — воскликнул Лиастани, снова озираясь. Я вздохнул, перебирая шнурки, из которых был сплетён мой пояс.  
— Пришла страшная засуха. Была жара. Вода испарялась с поверхности земли, люди падали и умирали, посевы риса погибли, звери и птицы покинули леса, которые тоже засохли. От того, что разлагающиеся трупы никто не хоронил, случилась эпидемия чумы. Эти земли совсем опустели, ты видишь, что на них никто не живёт. Говорят, только несколько раз в год здесь бывает дождь.  
— Так эта провинция проклята? — догадался он. — Как жаль, что наш путь лежит именно через эти места!  
— Ничего не поделаешь, — вздохнул я. — Мы уже почти на её окраине, скоро гиблые места кончатся.  
Стемнело, над горами поднялась полная луна, заливая безжизненное пространство мертвенным серебристым светом.  
Лиастани взялся умолять меня изменить моё решение, но я был непреклонен и пригрозил ему шнурком. Мой ученик обиделся на меня, но скоро сменил гнев на милость.  
— Можно я искупаюсь перед сном, учитель? — спросил он. — Здесь ведь никто не водится, да?  
Я не колебался ни мгновения.  
— Конечно, ступай, — сказал я. — Может, твой зад больше меня заинтересует, если будет чистым.  
Лиастани сбросил одежду и окунулся в то, что осталось от озера. Сидя к нему спиной, я меланхолично плёл очередной шнурок и прислушивался к происходящему в воде.  
Вскоре раздался сильный плеск, а вслед за тем — первый крик Лиастани. Я завязал узел и обернулся с надеждой и благоговением.  
…К утру пошёл дождь. 


End file.
